Wish Granted
by AThousandThoughts
Summary: After finding an old oil lamp in a pawnshop you inadvertently release a genie. But not just any genie. A beautiful and powerful genie named Elsa who grants you three wishes. Soon the two of you form a close bond, but a dangerous new enemy has awoken and it wants Elsa and her powers to itself. Can you protect her? [Elsa x Male Reader]
1. Chapter 1: The Old Man and The Pawnshop

**Disclaimer: Picture and the Frozen characters are all owned by Walt Disney Corporation **

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you are all doing good. **

**I am back with a new story, based on an idea of a good friend of mine, influenced by Disney's Aladdin. **

**I really hope you will like this story as well.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Old Man and The Pawnshop**

You were sitting in the very back of the classroom, bored out of your mind as the teacher paced back and forth, talking about something you didn't even pay attention to. When your teacher, named Gerda, turned around, she noticed that you looked straight out the window instead of the blackboard.

"(L/N)?" She said, her tone calm at first.

No reaction at all.

"(L/N)!" she shouted before the piece of chalk that she held flew across the room, hitting you in the head, finally capturing your attention.

You quickly turned your head towards her.

"Yes?"

"Are you paying attention?" She asked, her voice stern.

"Yes" you replied, but she did not seem convinced.

"Then, can you answer what the night between 23rd and 24th of August, 1572 is called?" She asked, and you bit your lip. You had no idea because you had not paid attention.

"You don't know, do you?" Your teacher asked, and you sighed before you looked down at your desk.

"No, I'm sorry ma'am, but I do not know"

"It is called St. Bartholomew's Night, or St. Bartholomew's Day Massacre" She explained before looking at you with a small smile.

"Pay more attention" She said calmly and you nodded.

"Yes Ma'am"

After class you packed your stuff as a tall guy with blonde hair, light brown eyes and broad shoulders and muscular build came up to you. With him came another tall, but not so brawny man with red hair and sideburns that could even challenge Elvis, the king of rock n'roll himself.

These two were your best friends, Kristoff and Hans, and you had known them ever since you were little.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" You asked as you closed your bag.

"Yeah, you wanna grab a milkshake before we go home?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah sure" You said, but suddenly you remembered that tonight, you were supposed to take Anna, your younger sister, to the mall.

"Uh… Sorry guys, I have to take Anna to the mall so she can shop for a new dress for the prom that is coming up in a few months" You said, and they raised their eyebrows.

"Sorry man" Kristoff said, and you just gave him a small smile.

"It's fine. I'll see you later guys. Have a milkshake for me as well"

"We will" They nodded and smiled.

You smiled back and waved them goodbye before you left the classroom.

When you got home you flopped down on your bed and sighed. You still had some time before you had to take Anna to the mall. This was your life. You lived together with your mother Iduna, father Agnarr, your sister Anna and your white pet ferret, named Olaf. As a High School Senior you would soon graduate. You just had to figure out what you wanted to do after High School.

Then, your phone buzzed and you grabbed it to check the message you had received. It read:

_Hey (F/N)_

_I just wondered if you have some time tomorrow at lunch? I just want to talk to you._

_May _

May was you girlfriend of one year, and you immediately got a bad feeling in your stomach. It wasn't like her to write to you like this. Normally she would add some emojis and maybe a little heart, but this time it was nothing. You decided to not push it. Instead you simply wrote back:

_Sure, I have time. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. _

"(F/N)!" Anna's voice called you from downstairs, directing you away from the train of thoughts passing through your head. You quickly got up and walked downstairs.

"Yeah?" You replied as you caught a glimpse of red hair disappearing around the corner, towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right there, (F/N)!" Anna said as she closed the door behind her.

You shook your head. This was something totally normal for you. You agreed to take Anna somewhere but she was never ready to go when it was time to leave.

Soon enough you were on your way to the mall, but as you were driving your head was again filled with questions about what May wanted to talk to you about.

Anna looked over at you.

"Something wrong, (F/N)?" she asked, and glanced over at her real quick.

"May sent me a text message right before we left" You replied calmly.

"She said she wanted to see me at lunch tomorrow, and I don't know what's happened".

"Did you ask her?" Anna looked at you, and you shook your head.

"No, I don't want to push it, so I'll wait till tomorrow to find out"

Anna nodded, silently agreeing with your decision.

You reached the mall and spent the next 2 hours with Anna looking for a dress to her school prom, and even though you spent most of the time waiting for her as she tried on dress after dress you honestly didn't mind. She talked to you and helped getting your thoughts on something else than the upcoming conversation with May.

After a little while Anna decided on a dress and you made your way out to the car and back home again.

As soon as you got home it was time for dinner and you spent the rest of the night doing your homework before you went to bed. You didn't fall a sleep right away though. You spent at least an hour lying awake wondering what May wanted to tell you. Had something happened to her family? Was she sick? Or maybe she was pregnant? You just hoped that wasn't the case. Sure, you could see yourself as a father one day, but being only a Senior in High School you weren't even close to ready to be a parent yet. You shook your head and turned around as you slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

The day after you were sitting in the school's cafeteria with May, but you had quickly noticed that she wasn't herself this day. Come to think of it, she hadn't been herself for quite some time now. She had been distant and had not talked that much to you the last two weeks, maybe even longer.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" You asked, trying to not sound too worried. But May wasn't even smiling today.

"(F/N)…" She began.

"I am sure you've noticed that I have been behaving a bit differently these past two weeks"

"Yeah, how could I not notice?" You said calmly, but on the inside, you grew increasingly worried.

"(F/N), I'm so sorry… but I just can't be your girlfriend anymore…" She said, her eyes began to get teary.

You felt the muscles of your heart clench and you could hardly believe what she had just said.

"What…? But… why?" was the first and only question you could come up with for the time being.

"(F/N), I'm so sorry, I have met someone else…" She said, and you could feel your heart drop to your stomach as what you feared had just become true.

"What…?" You asked, your tone low.

"(F/N), I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"How long have you known him?" You asked. She took a deep breath.

"A little over a month…" She replied.

"But I promise you, I've never cheated on you (F/N)" She said, on the verge of crying.

The only thing you could do was to bite your bottom lip as you slightly nodded.

"I understand…" You sighed.

"If this is how you feel, then there is nothing I can do" You said calmly, and got up from your seat.

"(F/N)… please…say something…" She said, looking at you with almost a pleading look.

"Hey, don't worry. I am just glad you said something" You looked at her.

"I just hope you are happy with him" You said as you grabbed your bag.

"I wish you luck, May. I guess I'll see you around"

With those words you turned around to walk away as May burst into tears. You silently left the cafeteria without another word. You hadn't meant to seem so harsh, but this all came so sudden, and now you needed some fresh air and some time to clear your head.

Later, after school, you didn't feel like going home. Not yet. Instead you had let Anna know that you weren't coming home yet, and now you wandered the streets a bit lost in your own thoughts. Your head was filled with all sorts of questions. Had she known this guy for a long time? What had she said to him? Not to mention the biggest question of them all: Had she cheated on you?

These were all questions that you had for her, but you would never ask them. It didn't really matter now, and the answers to those questions would not benefit for you anyway. The answer would probably give you even more heartache so it wasn't really worth it.

Suddenly, as you looked around you, you found yourself in an unfamiliar part of town. You didn't recognize any of the houses or street names.

"What the…?" How did I end up HERE?" You asked out loud to yourself.

"Didn't know I had walked this far…" You mumbled and sighed.

You turned around to go back to where you came from, but something to your left caught your attention. A shop with a big red sign above the door that said:

PABBIE'S PAWNSHOP

For reasons you could not explain, you got very curious and decided to take a look at the shop, since you had never been to a place like that. You crossed the street and entered the shop.

Inside you found a dimly lit room decorated with red curtains and rows of shelfs containing all sort of things.

"Welcome, young man"

You spun around at the sound of a voice and behind you stood a man in a green tunic. He was small, had a big nose, abnormally big ears and a small but gentle smile.

"Who are you?" You asked a bit confused by his sudden appearance.

"My name is Pabbi, and this is my pawn shop" He said calmly. But it was his next words that made your eyes widen.

"And you, young man, you are heartbroken"

You stared at him for what felt like minutes, but probably wasn't more than a few seconds.

"How did you….?" You began, but he cut you off.

"I sensed it as soon as you entered my shop. There was something about you that just gave it away that you are utterly heartbroken"

You were surprised that he had managed to read you so well within mere seconds of seeing you for the first time ever.

"Please, feel free to take a look around my shop" He said and motioned for you to come further into the shop.

"I haven't had a customer in a very long time"

You smiled slightly and began to walk around the shop, looking at all the things that were on the many shelfs. They had all kind of shapes and colors and some looked new and some looked very very old.

Soon you spotted something on a small table in the very back of the shop. As soon as you got closer you could see that it was an old and rusty oil lamp.

"An oil lamp?" You mumbled and approached it.

"Ah yes, that old lamp" Pabbi said with a small smile.

"It has been here as long as I can remember. It is a beautiful lamp, isn't it?"

"Yeah…." You replied as you reached the table with a red tablecloth.

For some strange reason, you felt drawn to it. It was just an old oil lamp, but it was like it was calling you and it was one of the strangest feelings you had ever felt in your entire life. You lifted it up and took a closer look at it. It was light, and you could see traces of a beautiful pattern among the many spots of rust and dust.

"I'll take it" You said without hesitation.

"How much do you want for it?"

The little man just smiled.

"Take it. It's yours now. I'll give it to you for free" He said and his smile became a bit mysterious.

You looked at him, quite surprised.

"Really? You mean it?"

Pabbi nodded

"I know you'll take very good care of Her" He said and his smile became even more mysterious.

"Her?" You asked confused. Why did he call the lamp "Her"?

"I am sure I will see you again, young man. Have a safe walk back home" He said as he slowly turned around to walk. You took it as a clue to get out of the shop.

"Right, I'm sure we will" You quickly put your backpack down and stuffed your new oil lamp in it before closing it and looking back up. The little guy was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh…. What a strange man…" You mumbled as you made your way out of the door again.

As soon as you got home that night, you found your father in the living room.

"Hey Dad, do you have any silver polish?" You asked.

Your father, Agnarr looked at you from where he was sitting in his recliner.

"Silver polish? What do you need that for?" He asked a bit puzzled.

"I'll show you afterwards" You said, and he smiled a bit

"It's in the cupboard under the stairs"

You found it and ran up to your room where you soon unpacked the lamp and quickly found a cloth.

"Ok… let's see…." You mumbled and you began to rub the cloth on the lamp.

Suddenly, the second you started rubbing the lamp it quickly began to vibrate in your hands.

"What the…?" You got up from your seat as the lamp began to hover mid-air as it began to shine and a light blue cloud very soon emerged from the tip of it.

"What in the world…?" You backed up as the cloud began to transform.

You could only watch in amazement as you could see the cloud take the shape of what looked like a human. Where the legs would have been it kept the form of a cloud but soon the rest of it had formed a torso, with a slender waist, a bust and long slender and delicate arms. Then came the shoulders and neck and last the head with long blonde hair braided in a beautiful braid, draped over her left shoulder. She was wearing a light blue silky blouse underneath an ice blue jacket fastened with an ice blue pin shaped like a snowflake and a golden pattern in the collar of the jacket.

You stared at her, both eyes and mouth wide open, as she opened her eyes, and what caught your attention the most was her ice blue irisis that stared right back at you. You could barely comprehend what had just happened as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You summoned me, my Master?"

* * *

**And that's the first chapter.**

**I hope you liked it and feel free to let me know what you think.**

**See you next chapter! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Her Story

**Hey everyone. **

**I just want to thank you all for all the positive reviews this story has received so far. It really encourages me to continue writing :) **

**So thank you so much. **

**Now, here is chapter 2 of Wish Granted.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her Story**

You could only stare at her. What in the world was going on? Who was she, and why did she call you Master?

After a few seconds of recovering from the shock, you shook your head and looked at her.

"What are… I mean… WHO are you?" You asked, your head still trying to process what had just happened.

"My name is Elsa, my Master, and I am a Genie"

"A genie?"

She bowed.

"Yes, my Master. And to show my gratefulness to you, for releasing me after so long, I now grant you three wishes"

"Wishes?" You asked, dumbfounded. You were speechless.

"Yes, you can wish for almost whatever you want" She said.

"Whatever I want…" You mumbled.

"I do, however, have 3 rules you must follow when you make your wishes, so my advice to you is to take your time to think about what you want, and to be careful what you wish for"

"I… I understand…" You said.

"And those three rules are:"

**1\. I won't kill anyone**

**2\. I won't make anyone fall in love**

**3\. I won't bring back anyone from the dead**

You nodded slightly. All of this was a lot to take in.

"Are you feeling ok, Master?" She asked, and you shook you head a bit again.

"Yes, I… I am just very surprised, that's all" You smiled a bit sheepishly.

"I understand" She said.

"All of this must be a lot to process" She said, sensing your confusion, and you nodded.

"Oh yes, definitely"

"(F/N)!" suddenly, Annas voice could be heard from the hallway outside the door and before you could even react your bedroom door flew open as she burst into your room*

"(F/N), can you…?" She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the young woman in your bedroom.

'Oh no, what do I do?' Your head scrambled to come up with a solution.

You could only think of one thing to do.

You leaped across the floor, grabbed Anna by her arm and dragged her inside your room, and in the same movement closed the door.

"Shhhh, you can't tell anyone about this, ok?" You said, your voice making it very clear you meant business as you held a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Can you promise… No… can you SWEAR to us that you won't say anything to anyone about her. Including mom and dad?" You asked before you removed your hand so she could answer you.

Anna looked at you for a second and only nodded as her look went back to Elsa.

You released your grip on Anna's arm as you both looked at Elsa.

"Anna, this is Elsa, and… she is a genie" You said, presenting Elsa to Anna.

"Elsa, meet my sister Anna" You said, but Elsa's look was skeptical.

"Relax, you can trust Anna. She won't tell anyone" You reassured her.

Anna approached her carefully.

"So… you're a genie?" She asked and Elsa bowed slightly again.

"Yes, I am"

"Can I ask where you come from?"

Elsa replied by looking at the lamp and Anna looked at her confused before she turned to look at you for an explanation.

"I was wandering the streets after school and ended up in an unfamiliar part of town, and there I found a pawnshop. There I met the owner, a guy named Pabbie, and he gave me that lamp. But when I tried to polish it… well, you know the rest of the story" You explained.

"And now Elsa has granted me three wishes to show me her gratitiude"

Anna's mouth nearly fell to the floor.

"I know, it's hard for me to wrap my head around too" You said as you rubbed the back of your neck.

"But we have to keep this a secret, at least for now"

Anna nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course"

Then you heard the footsteps of your mother coming up the stairs and the three of you immediately exchanged worried looks.

"Quick, hide in the lamp again" You said, and Elsa quickly dissolved into smoke and disappeared into the lamp again, just as your mum opened the door.

"Oh, there you are" She said with a smile.

"I just came up here to tell you dinner is ready"

"Ok, we'll be right there" You said and you mum smiled and closed the door behind her as she left.

You looked at Anna before you both turned around and looked at the lamp.

"I'll be right back, Elsa" You said, and looked at Anna again.

"Remember, not a word" You said and she nodded.

"I know, I know brother, you can trust me" she said as she gave you a reassuring smile.

"Good. Let's go" You said and you and Anna left the room and the lamp containing Elsa.

Downstairs you had burgers for dinner with your family before you went upstairs again.

As you came into your bedroom again you went over to the cage where you contained your white pet ferret Olaf, and opened the cage.

"Hey buddy" You said as Olaf came up the cage door. You stroked his white fur and he looked back at you with his dark brown eyes and sniffed the air.

"You must be hungry" You said and went to get the bag of ferret food and fed him before you turned towards your nightstand where you had placed the lamp.

"Maybe I should talk to her?" You mumbled to yourself.

There were things you wanted to ask her. Things you wanted to know.

"But should I rub the lamp again or should I just call her name?"

You decided to go with the second attempt first.

"Elsa?" You called out and it didn't take long before the lamp started glowing and the blue cloud reappeared. It didn't take long before she was standing in front of you again.

"Yes, Master?" She asked and you smiled a bit.

"Please, you can call me (F/N), cause… that's my name" You said, and she gave you a small smile back.

"Then, I will call you by your name, (F/N)" She said.

You smiled as you sat down on your bed.

"So… I was just wondering… will you tell me a bit about yourself?" You asked and she looked at you a bit surprised before she gave you a small smile.

"What do you want to know?"

You thought for a few seconds. You didn't know anything about her, just her name, so you just started with the first question that came to your mind.

"Well… where do you come from?"

Your first question startled her a little bit and you noticed that.

"Is something wrong?" You asked and you got a little concerned that you had started off with the wrong question.

"No…. It's just that… I do not know, exactly" She replied to your surprise.

"You don't know?"

"No, I do not have any memory of ever being…. Born"

"Well, most people do not remember being born" You said, but she looked at you.

"I mean, I do not have any memories of growing up, you see. The only thing I remember is when I opened my eyes for the first time. And I looked just like how you see me now. So, I've always been like this"

"Have you always been…. Like this…?" *You asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. I was created by a powerful entity many many years ago" She explained.

"An entity?" You thought for a few seconds.

"I do not know much more, but he called himself Terra "

"Terra… I see" You said with a small smile.

Elsa looked at you and you could see that she was happy, but her happiness was also mixed with another feeling. Confusion.

"What are you thinking about? You asked

"Oh, no, it's nothing special" She said, but you shook your head.

"It's ok, Elsa. You can tell me. No problem"

"It's just that…. I am happy that I was summoned again after so long, but there is one thing that confuses me" She admitted.

"What is that?" now you were the one a bit confused.

"In all the years I've existed here in this world… No one has ever asked me about… me" She said.

"Out of all the other Masters I've had over the years I've lived, you are the only one who has asked me questions regarding me. Usually they make their three wishes fairly quickly and without any questions. But you, you take the time to get to know me" She looked at you.

"Why…?"

You gave her a small smile.

"Well, it's only natural to want to get to know new people when you meet them. A genie is no different"

"But can I ask you one more question?" you asked and she nodded.

"Well, I hope you won't take this the wrong way but… Can I ask you how long you've… uhm… existed?" You asked nervously as you rubbed the back of your neck.

Elsa just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I didn't take it the wrong way, so don't think about it" She looked out of your bedroom window.

"I was created 10 000 years ago" She said and your eyes widened with surprise.

"I've witnessed the birth of new species, and the evolution of mankind. I've watched empires rise and fall, and species evolve to adapt to new eras. I was there when the Sumerian people developed the first system for script, when Egypt built their pyramids and temples and evolved into one of the greatest civilizations in history, when Alexander the Great conquered most of the known world, and when Genghis Kahn did the same thing centuries later. I watched the brave Vikings trade and travel the world, the crusaders conquer in the name of Christianity in their campaigns for the Pope, and also how the Brits came to build the largest empire in history of mankind"

She looked at you.

"I was there when the Americans won the revolution against the Redcoats, soon followed by the French revolution that put an end to the autocracy that had been suppressing the majority of the French people for centuries, and also the American Civil war. I could only watch in horror as the first world unfolded and again when the second world war broke out. But I was also elated when the Berlin Wall fell and I got to witness a people again reunited after almost 3 decades of separation"

You could only stare at her in amazement. She gave you a small smile. '

"I've seen it all…" She said, her tone low and soft.

"Thank you" You said, and she once again got a confused look on her face.

"For telling me" You added and she gave you a more whole hearted smile.

"No, I am the one who should thank you. I've never experienced such kindness before, so, thank you so much"

"My pleasure" You said, giving her a warm smile in return.

Suddenly there was a knock on your door before it was opened. It was Agnarr, your father.

You froze as you were sure you and Elsa had just been busted, but as you turned to where she had been standing but the only thing you could see was the lamp. You were relieved your father didn't see anything.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked a when he could only find you in your room.

Your head quickly came up with an answer.

"I was… just on the phone with a friend from school" You said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I see. Well, it's getting late so you'd better go to bed" He said and you nodded.

"I will, good night Dad" you said.

He smiled.

"Good night (F/N)"

He closed the door behind him and you let out a sigh.

"Too close for comfort…" You mumbled as you made yourself ready for bed.

As you laid down you looked at the lamp and smiled to yourself.

"Good night Elsa" You whispered before you put out the lights and went to sleep.

At the same time, in an abandoned park shrouded in darkness in an old abandoned isolated, and deserted part of town the ground beneath the rusty merry go round began to lighten up before the ground beneath it suddenly caved in, swallowing the merry go round, creating a huge hole in the ground. Deep into the Earth, almost 13 km below the Earth's surface, someone, or rather something, in a deep sleep, suddenly began to stir. It had the shape of a human aside from it being twice the size of a fully grown man, and, at least, twice as strong as three human men combined. Not to mention the long spikey claws and tail and the massive wings and it's head with curled horns. After a few seconds it opened its eyes that were so dark and with fire red irisis that made it look like there was a fire in its eyes. It's nostrils sent of a big cloud of steam and it's mouth, full of long and razor sharp teeth opened before it let out a long and powerfull huffing noise as it called out one particular name.

"**ELSA…**"

* * *

**That's chapter 2 for you. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you all again next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: First Wish

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry it took me a while but now I am finally done with chapter 3. **

**So here it is.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Wish**

The sun hadn't even risen the next morning when you woke up, as you decided to wake up a bit earlier than usual. After you had managed to turn off the alarm, you sat up in bed and yawned as you rubbed your head.

"New day…" You mumbled before you looked at the lamp, and got out of bed.

"Just need to get ready first…" You yawned again as you headed for the door.

After you had been to the bathroom you came into your room again and looked at the lamp. There was a reason you had woken up a bit early. You wanted to test Elsa's powers. To see if they were real or not. And you knew just how you were going to do it.

"Elsa?" You called out and soon you could see the familiar cloud emerging from the lamp.

"Yes, (F/N)?"

"I think I know what my first wish will be." you said, sitting down on your bed.

"You do?" She asked a bit surprised.

You smiled.

"Yeah. I was thinking… maybe making my pet ferret talk? Can you do that? I've always wondered what he would say if he could talk."

She smiled and nodded.

"Very well."

She then made a hand gesture towards Olaf and suddenly he looked at you and opened his mouth.

"Hi! I am Olaf, nice to meet you (F/N)!" he said, his voice a bit squeaky.

You jumped at the sudden voice and looked around to see where the voice came from. There weren't any other people in the room other than you and Elsa.

You looked at Olaf, then at Elsa and then back at Olaf again.

"Are you…? I mean… Did you just…?"

She laughed a bit at your surprised reaction.

"You should probably say hello to your little friend."

You walked over to Olaf's cage and crouched down.

"Hey little guy."

He looked at you and you swore you could see a smile at some point.

"Hey (F/N). How are you?"

"Well… I am… good." You said, dumbfounded.

"(Y/N) Is something wrong?" Olaf asked as he tilted his head.

"No… I mean… I just can't believe I am talking to you." You said, a bit confused.

"Hard to believe or what?" He sent you a smile.

"Yeah, hard to believe, that's for sure."

Suddenly he looked at you, and you could see a twinkle in his eyes.

"But don't worry. Even though I can speak now, I won't tell anyone about all the things I've seen you do in your room."

Your face turned beat red as you blushed profusely and Elsa could only try to conceal a laugh as she too, without your knowledge, blushed a bit.

You quickly turned around.

"Please just forget that…."

She giggled a bit.

"(Y/N), You tricked me, didn't you?" She asked, and you suddenly got even more embarrassed. She had figured it out.

"Uhm… Yes… I'm sorry." You said.

"I… I just wanted to… test your powers. To see if they were real… Elsa, I am so sorry…"

You hung your head a bit, but she just smiled at you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

You looked at her in surprise.

"It is all right. I mean, it is pretty surreal to encounter a genie after all. So I forgive you. But, no more freebies" She said, smiling, her tone a bit more playful.

You smirked slightly as you blushed a bit.

"All right, I will get serious now."

She nodded.

"Have you decided on your first wish? You can ask me for advice if you need that"

You thought for a few seconds. You had so many possibilities you didn't even know where to start, so you decided to take her word for it.

"Well then… can I ask you something personal?" You sat down on your bed again.

She nodded.

"What would YOU wish for?"

That question shocked her and she stared at you for a few seconds. Out of all of her masters she'd had over the years, you were the only one who had asked her that question, or even questions about herself in general. She surely had not expected that at all. But your question, for some reason, made her smile.

"Through all my life, never known what it is like to be a human. I have observed them for so long but never had the chance to feel what it is like to be one of you. And that has made me have the strangest questions"

She laughed a little.

"Questions like?" You asked.

"Well… questions like: What is it like to walk on two legs? What is it like to be able to do all the things you do? Like going to the store to buy food? To meet other people and hang out? I know it sounds silly but…"

"No, not at all." You reassured her with a smile.

Suddenly she got a little sad expression on her face.

"And there's one other thing… I have never known love… never known what It feels like to be in love or to be loved. My whole life cycle has revolved around granting wishes for new masters. But, none of them showed me any love. I am so curious when it comes to love… what is it like to be in love? How do you know if you are in love? Is it like it is in the fairytales? How do you know if the person you've met is the one?"

You smiled a bit but in your head you were just starting to realize just how neglected Elsa had been in all the centuries she had lived.

"But one of my biggest questions is this… what is it like to have a family? To have a close bond to someone as a family" She continued, before she abruptly stopped. She looked at you as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I got carried away." She apologized, but you just shook your head.

"No problem at all. I have an idea." You said and she looked at you a bit confused.

"I want you to come with me to school. Can you turn yourself into a human?"

The suggestion startled her a bit. She surely had not seen that coming.

"Well, I can certainly do that, but only for a limited time…." She said.

You lit up by the thought.

"Really?! That's great!" You exclaimed but you saw her getting a bit nervous. All of this came so sudden.

"I'm… sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that." You said.

She shook her head.

*No, don't worry, it's just… I never expected you to want me to come with you to school" She said but you smiled.

"Well, you wanted to experience what it is like to be a human right?" You asked.

"Yes, that's right." She said and you nodded.

"Well, I want to help you experience just that."

Elsa was speechless at first.

"Thank you so much. That is… So incredibly kind of you." She said with a big smile.

"But there are a few things we need to think about if we are going to do this" She said while she got a thoughtful expression on her face.

You looked at her.

"I can only be a human for 12 hours a day, for six months at the most, and I have to be close to the lamp, because it is the source of my powers. If I go too far away from it, I will just… disappear."

You nodded.

"All right. I understand. I'll make sure to stay close to you all day."

"And wouldn't it be strange if some new girl suddenly showed up at your school for just one day?" She asked.

You thought for a second.

"I got it. I'll just say you're a foreign exchange student, so it won't be for just one day but for the rest of the school year. Let's say that you are staying with my family for a six months exchange program. Let's say that we're your host family, and that you arrived a little late because of paperwork and stuff like that. You know… Bureaucracy." You laughed a little as you made a face.

She smiled and looked a bit more reassured.

"Very well, you want to do this?"

You nodded.

"But not here. Let's go to a park nearby. I don't know what my parents will say if I come downstairs with a girl they don't know."

"Agreed. I'll see you there." She said and in mere seconds she had disappeared into the lamp again.

You walked over to Olaf's cage again.

"Bye Olaf, see you later today when I get back home."

You said and he nodded.

"See you later, (Y/N)"

You grabbed the lamp and headed downstairs.

"Bye mom!" you said to your mum who had the day off and was sitting in the living room.

"Bye son, have a good day at school!" She called back before the door slammed shut.

"My my, he was in a hurry…" She mumbled to herself and looked at the clock on the wall.

"And early for change."

In a park only 5 minutes away from your house you stopped and placed the lamp on the ground after making sure you were alone. Soon Elsa was standing in front of you again.

"Elsa, my first wish is for you to become human for 12 hours a day for six months and experience what it is like." You said with a smile.

She smiled and lifted her hand and snapped her fingers.

As soon as she had snapped her fingers an ice blue cloud shot out from the lamp and soon it engulfed her entirely.

It didn't take long before the cloud disappeared and you got your first look at her as a human.

She didn't look that different, but where the cloud had made up the nether part of her body she now had long and slender legs. She was also wearing a light blue skirt, complimented by a pair of beautiful ice blue heels.

You could only stare in amazement and she smiled at you.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, you look great." You said, as you could feel a faint blush creep across your cheeks.

"Thank you." She said and you could see a distinct color of red cover her cheeks.

Back home, Anna knocked on your door.

"(Y/N), are you awake?"

No answer.

"(Y/N)?"

She opened the door but didn't see you in your room. Only Olaf in his cage.

"Hmh… weird…" She mumbled as she closed the door and headed downstairs.

"Mum?" She said as she walked into the living room.

Iduna looked up from her book.

"Where is (Y/N)?"

"Oh, he has already left, honey"

"He did? He didn't wait for me?" Anna pouted.

"He was in such a hurry" Iduna explained.

"He practically flew out the door. I don't know why though"

Anna thought for a second.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see the lamp containing Elsa in his room either…" She mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Iduna turned to look at her daughter.

"Oh, nothing" Anna quickly replied.

"I'll just meet (Y/N) at school." She brushed off and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

At the same time, in the park in the deserted part of town, the police had been notified by a person out on their morning run about the huge hole in the ground where the merry go round had been standing. They had closed off the area, but people had already started to gather around as the rumour spread across town, so they had to set out officers to watch the place and make sure people didn't get behind the police tape. They were very curious since nothing major ever happened in town, and it didn't take long before reporters and photographers from the local newspaper had heard about the scoop. Now they had arrived at the scene and they were talking to an investigator who had arrived that morning.

"We don't know anything for sure yet, but it might be a sinkhole. But as I said, we won't know for sure before our expert is here." The investigator said.

"And who is this expert you are talking about?" The reporter asked.

"He is a renowned geologist and he is coming here later today from the capital. I can't tell you much more than that I am afraid, so if you'll excuse me." He nodded as a sign that he did not have any more comments and left the reporter and her photographer.

Meanwhile you and Elsa had wandered a bit in the park right by your house so Elsa could get used to having two legs instead of the cloud as a part of her body.

"How does it feel? Still strange?" You asked and she smiled at you.

"Yes, but I am getting a bit more used to it every second."

"That's good. But hey, do you want to head over to school? Class starts in half an hour." You asked, and she nodded.

On your way there you suddenly thought of something.

As you reached the school gates you stopped.

"Something on your mind (Y/N)?" Elsa asked, and you looked at her.

"What about the papers?" you asked.

"I mean… papers for the school…" You thought for a few seconds.

"We'll have to get some papers…"

Elsa smiled and made a hand gesture again and suddenly handed you a folder.

You looked at her, a bit confused.

"What's this?" You asked.

"Well, you said we needed papers." She said with a small smirk.

You quickly opened the folder and found papers from EF and papers with information on Elsa, also providing her with a background story and all she needed to sound as credible as possible.

"This is good. This should convince the administration at school." You said with a huge grin. On your face.

"That's very good." Elsa replied, but you could hear something in her voice that gave away that not everything was as it should be.

"What's wrong?" you asked and she looked at you.

"I am just very nervous…" She admitted.

"I've been dreaming of this for so long… Of what's it's like to be a human. Now that it's finally happening, I am really nervous…"

You smiled and placed your hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, you'll be just fine. That, I am sure of." You said and that made her relax a bit more and she looked down at the ground before looking back at you.

"So, are you ready for your first day of school?" You asked and she smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, I am. Show me the way, (Y/N)"

"As you wish, Elsa."

You smiled as you led the way through the school gates and into the school courtyard, ready for her first day as human.

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you like this story so far, and I'll see you all next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4: First day of School

**Hey, everyone. **

**Sorry it's a bit late this time, but here's finally chapter 4. Even though it is abit shorter than the other, ****I hope you'll like it. **

**Ejoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

The bell rang just as you entered the school building. You looked around before you pointed towards the stairs that led up to the second floor.

"The administration is on the second floor." You explained.

She nodded.

"Let's go."

"(F/N)!"

Both you and Elsa turned around as you heard a familiar voice call your name.

Anna came running up to you.

"(F/N), why did you leave without… me…?" She stopped as she saw Elsa standing next to you. On two legs.

She could only stare at Elsa as she looked her up and down. She then grabbed both of you and dragged you around a corner.

"Relax, I can explain." You said, but she lifted an eyebrow.

"All right, come on, try me?" She asked surprised as she looked at both you and Elsa.

"Well… We talked about what I wanted to be my first wish, and then I asked Elsa what she would have wished for, and… this is it. To feel what it's like to be a human."

"(F/N), are you telling me that…?" Anna began and you nodded.

"Yes, my first wish was that Elsa could experience what it is like to be a normal human being. Go to school. Make friends."

Anna still had an unsure look on her face.

"We have arranged everything so everything should be ok. BUT, Elsa has to stay close to me, or else she'll disappear, since it is the source of her powers. And she can only be a human for 12 hours a day. But school doesn't last that long, and I'll be close to her, so it shouldn't be a problem." You explained. After a few seconds she nodded, reassured.

"All right. I have to go to class. What's next?"

"Well, we'll go to the school administration and get Elsa enrolled in school and then we'll join classes as well." You replied and Anna nodded.

"I'll see you later then." She said with a smile.

"Yes, see you later Anna." Elsa smiled.

Anna waved you good bye as she headed down the hall towards the class room. You and continued up top the second floor where you found a reception desk.

"Hello." You said, greeting the lady sitting at the desk and she looked at you.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked with a smile.

You looked at Elsa for a few seconds before you looked at the receptionist again.

"I brought with me the foreign exchange student that my family and I are hosting" You said, and the lady became a bit confused.

"A foreign exchange student? *She asked.

"Yes, she came here a bit late because of…" You stopped.

You had not come up with an excuse for her late enrollment. Now you had to think fast.

"Family emergency."

The answer came before you even opened your mouth.

You looked at Elsa who was standing next to you.

"It was a family emergency." She repeated and handed the lady all the papers.

"I am SO terribly sorry for being two months late. I have all the necessary papers here."

The lady took the papers as she eyed Elsa before looking at the papers.

"So, you are an exchange student from France?" She asked and Elsa nodded.

"Yes, I arrived yesterday." She replied and handed her the papers.

After a little while she as finished adding Elsa to the school's database.

The lady handed Elsa her School ID card and her class schedule.

"There we go. Welcome to Arendelle High." She smiled and Elsa returned the smile, relief clear on her face.

"Thank you so much."

You smiled. You had done it. Elsa had been enrolled as a student at your High School.

The two of you quickly headed downstairs to the school's first floor again and Elsa looked at her schedule.

"Hey look, you're in the same class as Anna and I." You said, and Elsa's smile widened.

"That's great. Then you can help me if I have questions."

"All right let's see… first class is…. Math…." You sighed. Great. Math was not your strongest feature at all and barely passed it last year, so this would be a challenge. And on top of that, your math teach wasn't exactly the epitomy of a happy go lucky man either.

"Well, let's get to class. I guess it's already started…" You mumbled and you lead the way through a few of the school's hallway. You quickly found your classroom and, as you had predicted, the teacher had started class.

"We're SO very sorry we're late." Elsa said as you opened the door to the classroom.

Everyone turned their heads and you could see Anna, Kristoff and Hans.

"And you are?" The teacher, Mr. Weselton asked confused.

"My name is Elsa and I am an exchange student here." She explained.

"An exchange student? Miss, you are aware that the school year began a month ago?" Mr. Weselton said, his tone not a happy one.

"Yes, and I am sorry I am so late to arrive. I had… personal things to take care of." She explained, and the Mr. Weselton looked at her from over his glasses before he looked at you.

"Very well. Guess it can't be helped. Mr. (L/N), please find your seat."

"Yes Mr. Weselton."

"Now Miss, will you please introduce yourself to your class?" Mr. Weselton asked and she smiled a bit.

"Yes of course. My name is Elsa and I come from France. Nice to meet you all, I look forward to go to this school with all of you."

The class starting murmuring but you didn't hear any of what was being said. You just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"We have an empty desk right over there." He pointed at the desk between you and Anna.

"Please sit down so we can continue class."

Elsa nodded and quickly made her way over to the desk between you and Anna.

You smiled at her before looking up at who began his lesson again.

During class you snuck a few glances at Elsa who seemed more than happy than ever to be able to learn something, despite it being some as boring as math. She looked like she really enjoyed herself and you were happy to see that she was having a good time.

At a couple of periods you headed towards the schools changing rooms to get ready for a double P.E class. You, Kristoff and Hans split up from Elsa and Anna and changed before meeting up outside by the track and field court. You made sure to keep the lamp in a small bag that you carried with you.

When you reached the court the school's head coach, Ramos And Coach Beck was waiting for you.

"All right, class!" The school's head coach looked at all of you.

"Today, I'll be splitting you up into two groups. The girls will stay here with coach Beck and train track and field, you boys will follow me to the soccer field and practice soccer.

On the outside you remained calm, at least you tried, but on the inside you were panicking. That meant getting separated from Elsa. You cursed silently. He never split the class in two groups, so why did he have to do it today? You looked over at Anna who also had a worried look on her face. You knew you had to do something.

"Come on boys, let's go." Coach Ramos called and you had to act fast.

"Coach Ramos, I'll be right back, I just forgot my water bottle in the changing room." You said. He looked at you.

"All right, but hurry up, (L/N)."

You nodded as you ran as fast as you could towards the changing rooms. As you ran you looked over the girls who were all looking at you. You made eye contact with Anna, who got the message and very quickly made up an excuse of her own, and soon followed you. By the changing rooms you handed your bag over to her.

"Here, take this with you, and keep it close to Elsa until P.E is over."

She nodded.

"All right, you can trust me."

"Thanks. Keep it safe. Now, go."

And with those words Anna ran back to the girls, bag in hand. You smiled a bit. You were lucky that you and Anna had such a good friendship. Not many siblings had a good friendship.

You headed back to the soccer field and P.E continued. At one point you got the ball and started sprinting towards the goal. Suddenly someone came sliding in from your left side and tackled yiou to the ground. You landed pretty hard but you soon got up again. The guy, named Kevin, just smirked as he saw you limping a little bit.

After P.E, you headed for the changing rooms to take a shower and change. As you showered you could hear the boys talking.

"Oh I would like to tap that!" One of the guys, named Kevin laughed.

"What about you, Rick?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

As you came into the changing room to get dressed, they all looked at you.

"What about you, (L/N)?"

"What about me?" You asked as you put away your towel.

"Wouldn't you like to do "The Thing" with her?"

You frowned.

"Her?"

"Elsa?" One of them asked and you looked at all of them.

"Would you do 'The Thing' with her?"

"'The thing'? What are you, 12?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

They only smirked.

"Oh come on, would you do her?"

You shook your head.

"Why are you guys always like this, just because you see a pretty girl?" You asked, and the boys looked at you.

"What do you mean? You don't like her?"

You stopped for a second. Like her? In that way?

You couldn't deny that she was a beautiful young woman. And she had made you blush a few times, but you were not in love with her. At least you didn't think so.

You didn't answer their question anymore. You just got dressed and picked up your bag and headed for the door.

Before leaving, you turned towards them.

"Just because she's pretty doesn't mean you have to a pig about it. Now, if you'll excuse, I'll go and grab my lunch." Was the last thing you said before closing the door behind you.

Kristoff and Hans, who were witting next to each other on the bench and had not been a part of the conversation, looked at each other.

After P.E it was lunch time and you met up with your friends in the school cafeteria.

They smiled and waved as you made your way over to their table.

"Hey, finally lunch time." You said as you sat down.

"Yes, I'm hungry!" Anna exclaimed dramatically.

That made everyone around the table snicker.

"All right, lets eat." You said and you all enjoyed your lunch.

"Omg, this is so good:" Elsa said and you smiled.

"Glad you enjoy it."

Suddenly your eye caught something. It was May, walking towards your table. Next to her was a tall, slender man with dark hair, his fringe held to one side by hair gel, and hazel brown eyes.

"Hey everyone." May said and waved. None of you waved back.

"Hey May." Anna just said in a monotone voice.

She looked at you for a few seconds.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my new boyfriend, Jack."

Jack smiled and waved. You lifted your own hand to greet him, sending him a small smile, but on the inside you were crushed. Absolutely crushed. May had been telling the truth about having a new boyfriend. You'd never doubted it, but seeing him. Seeing them together, was more painful than you thought it would be.

After exchanging a few words, that you didn't even pay attention to May waved you all good bye.

"Bye, see you later!" She said as she and Jack left.

"Hopefully not…" You mumbled as you stared down at your food, your appetite gone for now.

Elsa looked at you, her expression worried. She didn't quite understand what it meant, but she could sense that something was very wrong. She would talk to you about it later though. Now was not the time.

"Don't worry about it, (F/N):" Kristoff placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah, think about it. It's her loss." Anna said, and you smiled slightly.

"I know…I'll try not to think about it. I promise."

"Tell you what. Let's all go out for milkshakes after school to forget about it." Hans suggested, and everyone thought that was a good idea.

"Milkshakes….?" Elsa asked.

You all looked at her.  
"Yeah, milkshakes." Hans said.

"Never had a milkshake before?"

Elsa shook her head. Both Hans and Kristoff looked a bit puzzled.

"Huh…" Kristoff Said as he smiled.

"Well, we better change that."

After school was over you all headed out. As you walked to the milkshake shop, you could see Anna and Kristoff holding hands, goofing around, and Hans being calm his calm and quiet self, and that made you smile. You really did appreciate your friends and the friendship you had, and you were sure Elsa would right in with you.

You reached the milkshake shop and Anna, Kristoff and Hans went straight inside. You and Elsa stood outside for few seconds.

"Thank you for wonderful first day at school" Elsa said smiling. You smiled back.

"I am really glad you enjoyed it:"

You looked at her and you realized you were blushing a bit.

"So… uh… Wanna go inside?" You asked, rubbing the back of your neck.

"She smiled and nodded.

"With pleasure."

You smiled and opened the door.

"Ladies first. "

* * *

**And there you have it. Thank you so much for reading it, I hope you like it, tand I'll see you all next chapter! Until then, my friends! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Figure

**Hello everyone! **

**First of all, I want to apologize for being so late with updating my story. Been very, very busy. But, I finally managed to write the 5th chapter. **

**I wish all my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! ^^ **

** Now, here it is, chapter 5. **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dark Figure**

As you all entered the milkshake shop, you found a booth to sit down.

"This place looks really nice." Elsa smiled as she looked around.

"Yeah, it is our usual hangout spot after school, if we have time" You explained.

"If you wait here, I'll go get us milkshakes. What flavour do you want? Chocolate? Strawberry? Vanilla?

Elsa thought for a few seconds.

"I'll have whatever you're having." She said smiling.

"All right, we'll be right back." You replied as Hans, Kristoff and you went over to the counter to buy milkshakes. Hans bought his own milkshake, Kristoff paid for himself and Anna and you bought milkshakes for Elsa and yourself.

When you sat back down you handed Elsa her milkshake.

"Here you go." You said "One chocolate milkshake for you."

You flashed her a smile and she smiled back as she took a sip from it.

"Oh my, this is delicious!" She almost exclaimed and you smirked.

"Told you. It's really good."

"Hey, (F/N), how did you two manage to bond so quickly?" Hans asked.

"I mean, Elsa arrived here just a couple of days ago, right?"

The question totally came right out of the blue, and you looked over at Elsa, your expression saying 'we should make up a story'.

You cleared your throat. You had to think of something quick, but at the same time it had to sound believable.

"Well, the day she arrived I picked her up at the airport and we just really clicked, I guess. We talked all the way back home and after that we've been friends. Sometimes things like this just happens." You smiled a bit.

Hans slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kristoff smirked.

"Love is in the air." He teased, and ou felt your cheeks grow hot as you blushed.

"Knock it off." You told him and he grinned.

"Hey, stranger things have happened in life. Let's not dwell on it." He said and you all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Kevin, the school bully and Alex, the one who had tackled you to the ground, came in.

"Damn it…" You mumbled. Suddenly Kevin noticed you.

"Hey! What did I tell you about coming in here, huh?!" He yelled.

"Kevin…" Kristoff mumbled through gritted teeth.

You didn't answer Kevin.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Are you deaf?!" He yelled, and you slowly turned around to look at him. You were so tired of this that enough was enough,

"No 1: I'm not deaf, no 2: this is a public space, I have the right to be here, and no 3: Kristoff, Hans and I are 3 people. That makes 3 against 2. You really want to do this?

They didn't answer and other people looked at the three of you.

"So, I suggest you find yourself a table and get out of our faces."

"You heard him, Kevin" Kristoff said, his voice very serious.

They looked at each other before shrugging and leaving.

"And that's how you deal with bullies." You said, sitting down again.

"Now, let's enjoy our milkshakes, shall we?"

A little while later, you got home and luckily your parents had gone shopping for groceries when you got home, so you could get Elsa up to your room unnoticed.

"I'll take a shower." You said quietly as you found some clean clothes and put them on your bed.

"All right, I'll see you after your shower." Elsa replied and disappeared into the lamp.

You nodded and left the room.

After you had left Elsa emerged from the lamp again and looked at the door, concerned.

"Is something wrong with (F/N)" Olaf asked, also looking at the door.

"He is in pain… I can feel it…" Elsa whispered, giving him a worried look.

"But I'll ask him when he gets back. But… there's no guarantee that he will open up to me about it.. He seems like a very… private person. So I won't push hm."

Olaf looked at her curiously.

"You care about him, don't you?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, of course I do. He's a good friend. And… He's also the only one who has cared about me. I've never had anyone who has cared about me before. Only my powers…"

"Friend? Are you sure you don't you see him as more than a friend?" He suddenly asked, and Elsa blushed profusely. She was not ready for that question."

"W… What? What do you mean by that?" she stuttered.

"It was a genuine question." Olaf replied calmly, looking at her with his dark red but calm eyes.

"I… I've never thought about him like that:" Elsa said.

"At least I don't think I do."

"Meaning you're not sure?"

"But, I've never been in love before, so… how do I even know what love feels like?"

"Well, they say that when you fall in love, you just know it."

Elsa didn't reply. Just looked at the door.

Meanwhile you were in the shower and oblivious to the conversation the two of them were having.

"Why am I like this…?" You muttered to yourself.

"I should be happy for May…But what is this feeling? Am I genuinely sad that I lost her, or Is it jealousy? Am I maybe just being possessive?"

The rest of the evening went by without much happening. You did your homework before Anna burst into your room, whining about not understanding math, so you agreed to help her. After you had helped Anna you were left alone with Elsa again.

"(F/N)?)" She asked as you were sitting by your desk, doing your own homework.

"Yeah, what is it?" You turned around to look at her.

"Who was that girl?" She asked and you raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who?"

"The girl from the cafeteria." Elsa, who was sitting on your bed, looked at you.

"Oh... that… that was my ex- girlfriend." you coughed, not really liking the way this conversation was taking.

"Your ex – girlfriend?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Yes, we were together once, but that is over now." you explained.

"But if it is over, why were you so sad?" She asked, and you realized that even tho Elsa had existed in the world since ancient times, she didn't have a full understanding of human emotions. Not that you blamed her. You felt like you didn't understand humans half the time yourself.

"Well… the best way to explain is to just put it simple. I am still getting over her." You explained.

"It hurts to know she's found someone else, and it hurt even more to see them together. Quite frankly, love hurts sometimes. Not to mention that love is complicated. It is one of the most complicated feelings a human has. You meet a new person, get to know that person, the chemistry between you if off the hook, you get a crush, maybe you even fall in love. You start dating them, but suddenly they break up with you. They give you reasons, and maybe you think about those things in your next relationship, and you think you're doing everything right. Then, all of a sudden that relationship also fails, and you're left wondering what in the world you did wrong, because you thought you did everything right!" You took a deep breath before calming down a bit.

"Love is hard…" You said, ending your rant.

"Uhm… Sorry, I didn't mean to dump this all on you." You said, apologizing, but Elsa shook her head and looked at you with a look of sympathy.

"I…I had strong feelings for her…" You mumbled. "I still do have feelings for her…I think…"

Suddenly she stood up and walked over to you and gently placed her arms around you in a hug.

"You are gonna be all right, (F/N). Just take your time and it will get better, I promise you that." she said, her voice calm and soothing.

You smiled a bit. Elsa really was something else.

"Thanks Elsa."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." You said as soon as you had made sure Elsa was back in her lamp.

It was Anna.

"I just came to tell you dinner is ready." She said.

"All right, I'll be right there. Give me 2 minutes." You said and Anna nodded before she left.

You looked at the lamp again.

"I'll be right back, Elsa." You said before also leaving the room.

Meanwhile, the expert had arrived at the park and he had already started his work with figuring out what had happened.

"I can't believe it…" He mumbled to himself as I looked at his screen. His name was Hugo Adams and he was the world's leading expert on Earth's geological structures. He had written several books about Geology and some of his books were on the curriculum of geology students at many universities across the world. He had the look of a typical nerd. He was not very rough built or broad shouldered and he wore a pair of outdated glasses, but he had a nice face, was well dressed, clean shaven and he as well liked at the university where he worked as a professor.

"What is it?" His assistant, a young woman named Becky Rose, asked. She was a tall and slender woman. Her dark brown hair was set up in a pony tail and a pair of glasses embedded her face. She had worked with Prof. Adams for a while and was also one of his former students from one of the first classes he ever taught when he started working at the university.

"This formation. I've never seen anything like it before." Prof. Adams said.

"Really?" Becky asked as she came over to take a look for herself.

"This hole… it's so deep it's even deeper than the Mariana Trench…." He looked at the screen, shock clear on his face.

"The equipment I sent down there is going absolutely insane."

"She looked over at the hole before looking at him again."

"But do you want to know the most shocking part? he asked her and she got a skeptic look on her face, but she nodded after a few seconds.

He showed her the screen of his laptop, and she got wide eyed.

"Yes, you are right in your assumptions, Ms. Rose This hole is made of something unnaturally huge. I think something… crawled its way out of that hole…"

Suddenly there was a sound nearby and they both jumped.

"Hello…?" Becky asked out loud, but there was no answer.

"Who's there?" Prof. Adams then asked, putting his laptop away and grabbing his flashlight.

The sound continued and it came from behind one of the large nearby trees in the park.

Prof. Adams slowly approached it, ready to deal with what he assumed to be a drug addict, and he quietly got his phone out, his hand shaking of nervousness.

Then, suddenly, all he could see were a pair of blood red eyes staring back at him as it became the only think he saw when he got up to the tree.

A scream of terror tore through the park as he got a closer look. The figure was twice his size despite looking similar to humans, aside from the curled horns, the long tail and massive wings, not to mention the claws that looked so razor sharp that they could tear through anything. It's mouth opened up, revealing rows of teeth so sharp it made the sharpest Katana in the world look like a butter knife.

The flashlight hit the ground as the figure roared and suddenly grabbed professor Adams by his throat and almost as soon as it appeared, the figure had disappeared again, taking Prof. Adams with it.

Becky stared at the place where she last saw Prof. Adams, her brain trying to process what she'd just seen, before she realized what had happened. Tears started forming in her eyes, and she collapsed on the ground, screaming.

"PROFESSOR!"

Soon it was bed time, but as you went over to the window to close the curtains you noticed something on the other side of the back yard. A dark figure was standing by one of the big trees in the way back of the back yard, staring at you. Not moving, just staring at you with wide blood red eyes. You looked at the figure for a few seconds and the look it gave you sent chills down your spine. But despite the chills, you could not look away. You just stared back at it.

"(F/N), is something wrong?" Elsa asked when you stopped moving.

"There's someone in the back yard." You said but you did not turn around to look at her.

"What?" She looked a bit confused.

"Come and take a look." You said, not taking your eyes of the ark figure.

"She got up and walked over to the window.

"Over there:" You said and pointed.

She looked over at the figure but it very quickly disappeared.

"That's weird…" You said before looking at her.

Elsa nodded.

The dark figure moved fast as it hurried to get away after being spotted. It moved quickly through the streets and now it was the size of a normal fully grown man. Soon he came the bridge that crossed the river, and he spread his wings and took to the air before landing on top of one of the bridge's many towers.

Meanwhile you and Elsa were still standing by your window

"Who was that?"

You shook your head.

"I have absolutely no idea. But whatever it was, it's gone now." You yawned and stretched.

"I guess it's time to go to bed:"

Elsa nodded.

"Yes, I think so too. But I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Elsa." You said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well"

Elsa smiled.

"Good night and sleep well, (F/N)" She said as she disappeared into her lamp, and you cut the light before laying down to sleep.

The dark figure was still standing at the top of the tower of the bridge, still staring in the direction of your house. He smirked as he looked down at his blood soaked claws before looking back up and he almost made as rumbling sound as he opened his mouth to speak.

"**I finally found you…"**

* * *

**And that's it for now. I really hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you again soon! **


	6. Chapter 6: Second Wish

**Hey everyone!**

**First of all, I would like to say that I hope you all are doing well, even with the current Covid-19 virus situation. I know many of you are worried, even scared, and this isn't something that should be taken lightly, but I hope you can find comfort in knowing that this current situation won't last forever. Look out for each other in the ways you can without risking getting infected yourself, stay strong and stay healthy. We can get through this together.**

**And to my readers who might be in quarantine: I know it's a tough situation, but you'll pull through this. Take one day at a time, and you'll make it. **

**Take care everyone, and I wish you all the very best!**

**Now, I'm sorry I've made you wait for so long, but I've finally finished chapter 6, so enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Second Wish**

You were sitting in your room playing a videogame while Elsa was sitting next to you on your bed, watching you play. It had been a month since she transformed into a human and started attending your school, and so far things were going pretty well. She had adapted to being a human and she and Anna had become close friends. Both you and Anna had cooperated well on teaching Elsa how to be a human, and hiding her from your parents. Sometimes hiding her required some quick thinking but you had managed pretty well so far.

"You are good at playing this game, (F/N)." Elsa said, and you looked at her.

"Thanks, I've played video games ever since I was a kid, so…" You smiled at her.

She smiled back at you and you could feel your cheeks turn slightly red and your heartrate pick up its pace. You couldn't help it, but ever since that night where Elsa comforted you after the trip to the milkshake shop you had started to feel a bit strange around her. You also remembered the moment you realized just how beautiful she really was.

It had happened two weeks ago. You and Anna had been home alone so Elsa was in her human form. You had been in your room and she was with Anna in her room when you couldn't find your pencil sharpener. You had forgotten to knock before you burst into Anna's room, only to find both of them in just their underwear as Anna was teaching Elsa about the human body. You had stopped dead in your tracks as both of them shrieked before quickly closing the door, barely avoiding a pillow thrown by Anna. Your face had been burning up from blushing so hard and after that you had noticed all the little things that made her so incredibly beautiful, and whenever she smiled at you, you would blush and your body feel all tingly. But it wasn't just because Elsa was beyond beautiful on the outside, but her kind, compassionate personality made her the most amazing person you had ever met in your life.

"What is this game called?" She asked curiously and you coughed a bit before speaking.

"Oh, this game is called Kingdom Hearts 3. The character you play is named Sora, and he is something you call a keyblade warrior, or keyblade wielder. A keyblade wielder is a warrior who has successfully wielded a keyblade, a special weapon, in battle." You explained. Elsa smiled and you got an idea.

"You want to try?" You asked and she looked surprised.

"Can I try? Really?"

"Yes, of course." You nodded and gave her the PS4 controller.

She smiled and thanked you before trying the game. She was a surprisingly quick to learn how to play and soon she had no problem playing at all. You smiled as you observed her playing and you couldn't help but think about how your feelings for Elsa had changed a bit the past few weeks.

You weren't sure you were ever gonna tell Elsa how you felt tho. She was way out of your league. A girl like her would never even look twice at a guy like you.

"Hey, (F/N)?" Elsa looked at you after a little while of playing and gave you back the controller.

"Yes?"

"Could I maybe… ask something?"

You nodded.

"Of course you can. Ask me anything."

"Could I maybe… uhm.. meet your parents?" She asked, nervously fiddling with her blonde hair.

You were taken aback by her request.

"Meet my parents?"

She nodded eagerly. You thought for a few seconds.

"Are you sure about this?" You asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to experience what family life is like."

You thought about it for a few seconds before you smiled a bit.

"Sure, I'll talk to them and let them know. How about… tomorrow?" You asked, and her eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

You nodded and she grabbed you and hugged you tight. You smiled as you returned her embrace.

A little while later you knocked Anna's bed room door.

"Anna, can I come in. I need to talk to you." You explained.

"Come on in." Anna's voice said and you opened the door.

"Anna, we have to discuss something." You said.

"Elsa wants to meet mom and dad. Like, for real."

Anna smiled.

"She does? Ok, we can make that happen. Let's just tell them she's a friend from school."

"Sounds like a plan- I'll let mom and dad know right away." You closed the door and went downstairs.

"Mom, dad?" You said as you came into the living room.

They both looked at you.

"Tomorrow, a new friend from school wants to come over. Is that ok for you?"

"Of course, sweetie." Iduna smiled.

"We look forward to meet him or her." Agnarr said and you smiled.

"Her. But thanks!" You hurried upstairs to let Elsa know and your parents looked at each other.

"Well, he was in a hurry as usual." Iduna silently said to herself, smiling.

"Elsa." You said as you came into your room, and soon she came out of her lamp.

"It's all good. You can meet my parents tomorrow." You said and you could see that she became excited.

"Really?!" She leapt into your arms and hugged you

"Thank you!"

You smiled and hugged her back, but at the same time you felt a bit nervous.

Olaf looked at you from his cage, giving you a slight smirk at the sight.

As Elsa headed over to Anna's room, Olaf spoke up.

"You like her, don't you?"

You looked at him, surprised, but you couldn't help but blush.

"N…no. What are you talking about?"

Olaf just snickered.

"Sure, sure."

That night you laid in bed thinking about the next day, and how your parents would react. You just hoped they would like Elsa, but you were sure that they would. She had become quite popular so it looked like everyone liked her. Elsa was kind to everyone tho and didn't let her popularity go to her head.

You smiled as you closed your eyes and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in a hidden basement somewhere in the deserted part of town a dark creature lured and waited. Waited for the right opportunity to strike.

The next day you got up and went to school as usual, and soon the three of you were on your way home. You looked at Elsa who seemed nervous.

"Are you nervous for tonight?"

She looked at you and nodded" Yes… a bit" She admitted.

You gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. I'm sure they'll love you." You said and she smiled. Your words seemed to have calmed her nerves a bit.

"Well, we're here." You declared as you approached the front gate.

"Ready to do this?"

Elsa hesitated a bit first but Anna put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, further reassuring her. She nodded slightly and smiled.

"Let's do this."

You opened the door and led the way inside.

"Mom, dad, we're home" you announced and your parents came to greet you in the hallway. They smiled as they looked at all three of you, but mostly at Elsa who was standing behind the two of you.

"Mom, dad, meet Elsa. Our friend from school." You said as you stepped aside to introduce her.

"Hello, my name is Agnarr." Your dad said smiling as he introduced himself.

"And my name is Iduna." Your mother extended her hand and Elsa gently shook it before shaking Agnarr's hand as well.

"Come on in, dinner is ready." Iduna smiled and Elsa followed you all inside.

"So, you're a friend of (F/N) and Anna from school?" Agnarr asked as you all sat down at the table.

Elsa remained standing by the table as she nodded.

"Yes, I met them a few weeks ago when I came her as an exchange student." Elsa explained.

"Oh, you are an echange student?" He looked a bit surprised.

"Where are you from?" Iduna asked as she poured you all drinks.

"I am a foreign exchange student from France." Elsa smiled.

Your parents seemed surprised.

"Then I have to say, for being French you speak our language very well." Agnarr pointed out and Elsa smiled shyly.

"Thank you…"

You smiled. You had been nervous about presenting Elsa to your parents, but maybe the three of you could pull this off?

"Well then, dinner is ready:" Iduna said as she put the food down on the table in front of you.

"Elsa, I hope you like meatloaf." She asked and Elsa nodded.

"Oh yes, I do like meatloaf.

"That's good. Have a seat." She said as you reached the dining room, and you were quick to pull out a chair for Elsa.

Elsa smiled at you as she sat down and you sat down next to her.

None of you noticed Anna's smirk.

The rest of the dinner went by without any problems, to your and Anna's big relief. The two of you had been good at preparing Elsa for this. After dinner all of you sat down in the living room and chatted for a while. Your parents were eager to get to know Elsa, and she was happy to answer their questions.

You smiled as you sat there listening. You knew that for the first time in forever, people cared about her. And they cared about her for who she was, not her powers, because no one else besides Anna and yourself knew about them.

After a few hours Elsa stood up from her chair and looked at all of you.

"It's time for me to go home now… Thank you so much for having me over, and thank you for the wonderful meal. It's been a real pleasure to meet you both."

Iduna smiled.

"Thank you so much for coming over. It was so nice to meet you too."

Agnarr nodded.

"You are welcomed back any time."

"And if there's anything we can help you with, don't hesitate on letting us know:" Iduna said, hugging her.

"I won't. Thank you so much." Elsa smiled.

"And who knows? Maybe we'll see you back here as our daughter in law." She said teasingly as she looked at you, earning a very audible smacking sound from you, as you facepalmed yourself.

"Mom!" you exclaimed, blushing so hard you couldn't hide it.

Anna and Iduna laughed a little as Elsa put her hand over her mouth as she giggled.

You followed Elsa outside, and the two of you walked over to the park.

"Thank you, /F/N)." she looked at you and smiled.

"It was a wonderful night. Your parents are so nice, and you seem to have a very good family."

"Yeah, they are the best parents one could wish for." You smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight."

Elsa smiled and hugged you, and you didn't need to be asked twice to return the hug. You loved the feeling of having her in your arms.

After letting go, she smiled.

"See you in your bed room."

You nodded and smiled back. Elsa then disappeared into the lamp again, and you put it in your backpack before you headed back home.

Later that night you were sitting in your room when you suddenly heard loud sirens in the distance. You looked at the window, then back at Elsa who was sitting on your bed, reading a book, and Anna who was laying on your floor, playing on your ps4.

"What's going on?" You asked, but they, of course, looked just as confused as you were.

You stood up and walked over to the window to check, and what you saw made your blood run cold. There you could see thick clouds manifest in the sky above the city.

"What the…?"

"What's wrong?" Anna asked as she got up from the floor.

"Something's not right." You said as Anna and Elsa came over to the window. They both gasped at the sight.

From your bed room window you could all see burning buildings and thick black smoke raising towards the sky. You could hear people scream and more sirens in the distance.

"Oh my god…" Elsa placed a hand over her mouth. Anna's mouth was agape and the three of you just stood there, petrified for a few seconds before you snapped back to reality.

"Let's go!" quickly grabbed your backpack and Elsa was quick to disappear into the lamp again.

You and Anna hurried downstairs and on the living room you could spot the tv screen and your parents were watching the news.

"Multiple fires.."

"A series of explosions…"

"Burning buildings…"

"Multiple casualties…"

That was all you could hear from the tv as you put on your shoes and ran outside.

"Anna?!, (F/N)?!" Iduna shouted when she heard the door slam shut, but it was too late. You were already gone.

Outside you ran to the park before you quickly put your backpack down and brought out your lamp.

"Elsa, come out." You called and in seconds she was standing before you.

The three of you quickly ran towards the city centre, but you didn't have to go far before you met utter chaos. Some houses were on fire, other buildings damaged beyond repair. You could hear children crying and see that people were injured. Some pretty severely, some had just a few scratches. And everywhere you saw police cars, ambulances and fire fighters.

"Omg… what happened here…?" Elsa gasped as she put her hand over her mouth.

"This looks like a war zone..." Anna whispered, just as shocked at the sight.

Suddenly you heard something above you, and when you looked up you saw a huge piece of debris fall straight towards the three of you.

"Watch out!" You yelled as you pushed both Anna and Elsa out of the way. You barely managed to avoid getting hit yourself as you jumped out of the way, and landed by a pillar of one of the nearby buildings.

"(F/N)!" Elsa screamed as she got to her feet again, and she and Anna quickly made their way over to you.

You sat up as they came running over to you.

"Are you ok?!" She asked.

"Are you hurt?!" Anna asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." You reassured them as you got up.

Then you could feel something dripping down you left arm, and when you looked down, you noticed a small gash on your upper left arm, bleeding.

"You're hurt." Elsa said, wide eyed.

"Just a scratch. I'll be fine:" you said, not wanting to worry them too much.

You looked around.

"This is madness… There must be something we can do… there has to be something we can do to help…." You mumbled to yourself.

You thought for a few seconds. You wanted to help. You really did, but how?

Then you got an idea. You knew how you could help. But it would mean sacrificing something. But that didn't matter. This was much more important.

"I got it. I know how we can help:" You said and they both looked at you.

"I know you cannot bring the dead back to life, but I can use my second wish to repair damages, and heal the injured." You said and they looked at each other, and then back at you.

"/F/N), are you sure about this?" Anna asked.

"Of course I am!" You said.

You smiled slightly as you cleared your throat.

"Elsa, my second wish is for you to put out all the fires, repair all the damaged buildings and heal all the injured."

They both smiled and Elsa nodded.

"Very well… as you wish."

Elsa closed her eyes, lifted her left hand and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, the whole city was shrouded in a fog like cloud that covered the city like a blanket, and you could hear sounds of debris being moved and the roar of the flames fading out into silence. You also heard voices of the people around you and you could tell they were baffled by what was happening. but all you could do was listen because you couldn't see anything of what was happening. '

Suddenly you felt something in your body. It didn't feel unpleasant. Quite the opposite actually. You looked down to your left arm and, to your big surprise, you could clearly see the gash you had was about to heal itself.

Soon enough, Elsa opened her eyes, lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers again.

As soon as the fog had covered the city, it disappeared again, and now you could see all the buildings in perfect conditions again, like nothing ever happened. You also saw people that had been injured now didn't have a single scratch, broken bones or burn mark on their bodies. Nothing at all. Everyone looked around and were just as baffled by the whole incident as you were. Where there had been total chaos mere seconds ago, there were no traces left.

"Wow…" you mumbled as you began to understand the extent of Elsa's powers.

You looked at her.

"Thank you. For healing my arm. And… for everything else…" You said, but Elsa just smiled.

"(F/N), that was an incredibly selfless act of you." She said.

"Told you my brother's pretty awesome." Anna smiled as she patted your shoulder.

You smiled slightly before you realized that you shouldn't be seen there.

"Come on. Let's go back home. Mom and dad must be worried sick about us."

The girls agreed at soon you were on your way back home.

None of you noticed the large, dark figure, standing on top of one of the buildings, quietly observing you. He had seen it all and now he clenched his fists as he smirked.

"**Two wishes** **granted…one more to go… Soon Elsa… You'll be mine…"**

* * *

**That's chapter 6, folks. **

**I hope you liked it, and I'll seee you again next chapter. **

**Again, stay strong and stay healthy, everybody! **


	7. Chapter 7: The School Dance

**Hey, guys! **

**I hope you are all still doing well**

**It took me some time, but chapter 7 is finally done. **

**This chapter is slightly longer than the other chapters of this story, but ****I hope you'll enjoy! :) **

**So, here we go. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The School Dance**

The days after the mysterious fires the news where packed with theories, even conspiracy theories about what had caused the fires. Some suggested a plane crash, other a UFO attack, and at school it didn't get any better. You heard whispering about it everywhere you went. In classes, during lunch and in the locker room before and after PE. Not surprisingly tho, most people seemed to focus on the fog that had enveloped the city, and had presumably restored all the buildings and saved the injured.

You kept quiet and decided not to engage in the conversation, and as soon as they tried to ask you about it, you quickly diverted the conversation over to another topic. No one seemed to suspect that you knew anything. Either that or no one cared enough to ask. The fact that the prom was coming up seemed to have been forgotten.

You mentally smacked yourself. You had forgotten it yourself and the dance was just two weeks away. You didn't have a date yet. You already knew who you wanted as a date, but you just couldn't find the words to ask Elsa properly.

"(F/N?) Hans's voice pulled you away from your thoughts. You looked at him.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Hans chuckled.

"You were really spacing out now, weren't you?"

You just shook your head a bit.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you ask me?" You asked him.

You were sitting in the school's cafeteria together with Hans, Kristoff and Anna. Elsa had gone to the school library to pick up a book.

"I just wondered if you have a date for the prom yet?" He replied and you sighed and shook your head.

"No, I don't. What about you?" you asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

You smiled a bit.

"Really? Who?" Anna asked.

"Not telling, you all will have to wait and see." He grinned.

You all shook your head and chuckled.

"But do you have someone in mind?" He asked and you looked at him.

"Well…"

Just then, Elsa came into the cafeteria, and she immediately drew the attention of most people. Both males and females alike. You smiled at her and she smiled back. You waved at her and she was just about to wave back when a guy suddenly came up to her.

"Hey.. uhm… Elsa?" He asked, sounding nervous, and you could see that he was holding a single red rose in his hand.

"Yes?" She looked at him, and he cleared his throat.

"Uhm… you know… The dance is in a couple of weeks and… I… I was just wondering… If you'd like to go to the dance with me…? *He looked at her, uncertainty clear on his face, but he offered her the rose.

"Oh…" Elsa looked at him with a very small smile.

Your heart sunk a bit. It had been like this for the past few days. Guys would come up to Elsa and ask her to go to the dance with them but she would always turn them down. This time tho, it actually looked like she was going to say yes. You looked down at the table.

"I'm so very sorry… But I can't go to the dance with you..." You heard her say.

You looked up in surprise.

The guy who had asked her looked down at the rose he had in his hand and nodded slightly.

"I… I'm so sorry." Elsa said almost whispering, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the attention.

"Please excuse me…" She turned around and quickly left the cafeteria and headed for the girl's bathroom.

"Uh oh. I better go check on her." Anna said as she got up and followed Elsa.

You followed Elsa with your gaze as she left and Kristoff and Hans noticed right away.

"Hey man, you don't need to deny it." Kristoff said.

"We know you like her." Hans said.

You sighed as you looked at them.

"I knew you three would see right through me…"

"You should ask her." He encouraged you, but you shook your head.

"Nah, I don't have a chance."

"How do you know that? And what makes you say that?" He asked confused and you looked at him.

"Look at me Kristoff. Do you think Elsa, the most gorgeous and wonderful young woman in the world would even look twice at me? No, she wouldn't. There are plenty of other guys out there much more suitable for her than me."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, if you say so." He simply said before taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm just saying that you have a chance, and you shouldn't waste it, bud."

You thought about it for a few seconds.

"All right… So… let's say that I am going to ask her to go to the prom with me…." You looked at them.

"But... how should I ask her?"

"Well, I would recommend doing it privately." Kristoff said and Hans nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and don't make it too big of a deal. If you do, she may feel pressured and that can scare her away, like you saw now."

You nodded. They had a point.

"Hey, you're a great guy with an even greater heart. I know you can do it." Kristoff patted your shoulder.

You smiled a bit.

"All right, I'll do it. Thanks guys."

They nodded and you went back to your lunch.

That night, at home you paced back and forth outside your own bedroom door. Elsa was in your room reading, Anna was in her room and your parents were in the living room.

Suddenly Anna came out of her bedroom to find you in the hallway.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered.

"I guess I'm just nervous…" You said, and she smiled a bit.

"Don't be. I'm sure she'll say yes. Besides, if you don't ask her, you'll never know what could have been."

"True…" You whispered as you placed a hand on the door handle.

Anna smiled and went downstairs and you took a deep breath.

"Ok, here goes…" You muttered to yourself before you opened the door.

Elsa looked at you and smiled as you entered the room.

"Hey Elsa." You said with a smile after you had closed the door.

"Hello, (F/N)." She smiled back.

"You doing ok?" You asked as you sat down in your chair by your desk.

"Yes, of course." She nodded with a smile.

"Good. Uhm.. Elsa, I was just wondering…" You began.

"Yes?" She looked at you, putting away her book.

Suddenly, you forgot your words, and you slightly panicked internally.

"Uhm… It was nothing. I… uhm… Forgot what I was going to say." You said.

Elsa looked a bit puzzled but decided not to push it, and only gave you a small smile.

"Oh… Well, you can always ask me when you remember it."

You nodded with a small smile of your own.

"Thanks Elsa." You turned around so your back was facing her.

You could hear Elsa going back to reading her book, and you mentally wanted to strangle yourself for making things so awkward.

'Idiot! You're such a coward! Just do it!' you thought.

"Hey, Elsa…?" You asked without turning around.

"Yes?"

"I saw what happened in the school's cafeteria today…" You began.

"You turned him down… why?"

Without you seeing it, Elsa smiled slightly.

"And I know plenty of guys have asked you, but you've always turned them down too… Do you… have a date yet?" You asked, nervous for the answer.

"No, I don't have a date yet." She answered and put her book away again and looked out the window.

"I guess I'm just… waiting for the right guy to ask me to go."

Your heart began to beat even faster.

"Well…Elsa?" You turned around to face her.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Elsa looked at you with a slightly surprised look on her face, before she smiled.

"I would really like to take you to the dance." You said.

"(F/N), is that your last wish?" She asked, and you almost panicked again.

"No! I mean… I would really like to take you to the dance, but I would never ever use one of my wishes to force you to go with me. So if you don't want to I…" You rubbed the back of your neck.

You had blown it. You were sure of it.

Elsa's expression grew more surprised and you could see that her cheeks had turned red.

"(F/N)…" She whispered before she smiled wholeheartedly.

"(F/N), I would love to go to the dance with you." She said and now it was your turn to look stunned.

She said yes to go to the dance with you? You weren't dreaming?

"Really? You mean that?" You asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I'd love it if you took me to the dance."

You smiled as you'd never done before and you hugged her close, feeling happier than you had in a long time.

Two weeks later you were preparing for the prom at home and you had told Hans, Kristoff and Anna and your parents that Elsa had said yes to be your date. They had all been delighted by the news. To make thing easier you had told your parents Elsa would come to your house to get ready because she needed Anna's help.

You were in your room putting on your suit while Elsa was in Anna's room getting ready.

The doorbell rang and you went to open the door. Outside, Hans, Kristoff and a girl you'd seen many times before was standing next to Hans, her arm wrapped around his. She had a slim body, long wavy brown hair, purple eyes and she wore dark red lipstick. They were all dressed up and ready for the dance.

"Hey guys. You're ready I see." You smiled and let them in. Kristoff looked around.

"Anna and Elsa are upstairs getting ready." You said and he nodded.

You turned to the girl who was Hans's date.

"Hello, my name's (F/N)." You held out a hand and she smiled and gently shook it.

"Hi, my name is Vanessa. Although we attend the same school we haven't formally met, so it's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." You smiled back.

"I hope you'll have a good time with us."

She giggled a bit.

"I'm very sure I'll have a good time with you."

"(F/N)?" You heard a voice say and you turned around.

There, at the top of the stairs you saw Elsa. She was dressed in a beautiful ice blue dress, a pair of different, but just as gorgeous ice blue heels, an she had let her hair down this time.

The sight almost made your jaw drop.

Anna soon followed and she was dressed in a dark green, purple and black dress and she had her hair in a double braid back hairstyle.

"Wow, Elsa..." You said and she smiled as she reached to bottom of the stairs and came up to you.

"You're… beautiful." You said and she blushed.

"Thank you so much…" She then brought out a small white rose.

"Anna gave me this boutonniere so I could give it to you, so… will you wear it…? She asked, and you smiled.

"Of course I will wear it."

Elsa smiled and carefully fastened it to the left lapel of your suit jacket.

Anna fastened a red rose boutonniere to the left lapel of Kristoffs jacket, and Vanessa fastened a purple one to the left lapel of Han's jacket.

"Aww, you all look so good!" The moment was interrupted by Iduna who came to the entranceway to see you off. Agnarr was also there, and he pulled out a camera.

"How about a picture of you all?" He asked and you all agreed.

Kristoff placed his arm around Anna, while Hans was standing arm in arm with Vanessa. You quickly looked at Elsa, unsure of what to do, but she quickly made up your mind as she carefully took your hand. You smiled and gently squeezed it and you all looked at the camera.

Soon you all pulled into the school's parking lot in Kristoff's car, and your fellow students were also arriving. You got out and offered Elsa a hand which she accepted with a smile.

You made your way over to the gym where the prom was being held, and on your way you caught the attention of several of your fellow students. You could hear whispering and muttering but you decided not op pay any attention to it.

You entered the gym and looked around. The room was dimly lit and decorated with drapings from the ceiling, balloons and flowers. In one end of the room they had set up a section with tables and chairs so people could sit down, and close by, in a corner of the room they had set up a huge table with snacks and punch, and on the stage the band played music. There were already plenty of people there and now almost everyone was looking at you.

You made your way over to a couple of tables and you looked at Elsa as she sat down.

"Want something to drink?" You asked and she nodded.

"Yes please."

"All right, just wait right here, and I'll be right back."

You, Kristoff and Hans left the girls to go get drinks, and as you made your way over to the snacks and drink table you could feel everyone's gaze upon you.

"Everyone's looking at you…" Hans mumbled as you reached the table.

"Let them look…" You mumbled back.

"They're just jealous because Elsa said yes to be my date."

Suddenly, as you turned around you were surprised by a large hand coming sweeping in from the side, knocking the glasses of punch you held out of your hands and they fell to the floor. It was Kevin, the school bully again.

"Why you?!" He yelled so loud the room became quiet. Even the band stopped playing.

"What do you mean?" You asked, but you already had an idea of why he was angry.

"Why did Elsa choose to go with YOU of all people?!" He yelled.

You frowned in annoyance. You knew that Kevin was one of the guys who had asked Elsa to go with him, but had been turned down. You knew that he had been upset, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Listen, Kevin. I asked her because I wanted to take her to the dance, and she said yes. It's simple as that." You said.

Kevin almost laughed.

"You're such a loser!"

"Kevin…." Kristoff mumbled as he took a step forward to defend you, but you looked at both him and Hans.

"No, it's all right. I'll handle this."

By now, everyone was standing in a circle around you and staring, and you could see that Elsa, Anna and Vanessa were among the people.

"Look Kevin. You can call me anything you want, but it doesn't change the fact that Elsa chose to go with me and not you." You said, and the audience made a loud gasp. Kevin was fuming. He turned around and looked at Elsa.

"Him?! You turned me down for him?!"

Elsa looked back at him.

"Yes, I did. And I do not intend to stand here and defend my choice of date for this dance. Not to the likes of you." She said and he clenched his fists.

"I want to fight you, (F/N)!" He yelled and you frowned again.

"What are you…?"

"A fight!" He yelled again.

"The winner gets to be Elsa's date!"

You shook your head.

"I am not gonna fight you, Kevin. Forget it."

You turned around to get a couple of new glasses of punch, but a loud scream made you quickly turn around again and you barely avoided his fist from hitting your face. You backed away and he charged at you again.

"(F/N)!" Elsa screamed and you backed away.

You were just as tall as Kevin, but slightly less muscular. As soon as Kevin got close enough you quickly put him in a pinch headlock that forced him to stop.

"(F/N), stop it!" Anna screamed, and you looked around.

Everyone looked pretty shocked and you sighed.

"Enough of this Kevin!" You said.

"You'll stop right now! And let me tell you this: Elsa is her own person with her own free will. She is NOT a prize to be won!" You said loud and clear as you held him in place.

"All right, all right, let me go!" Kevin yelled and you let him go.

Just then a couple of teachers arrived and Kevin was soon escorted out because most people came to your defence., saying that Kevin had started it all and you had only defended yourself.

When things were taken care of, the prom quickly went on as normal. You spent time with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans and Vanessa and had a great time. After a little while you stepped outside to get a bit of fresh air and to clear your head. All the people and music and noise had given you a slight headache.

"(F/N), you all right?" You heard a voice ask and you turned around. It was Elsa.

"Yes, I am fine." You reassured her with a smile.

She came up to you.

"Thank you." She said and you looked a bit confused.

"For defending me earlier." She added and you smiled.

"No problem. I would do it anytime."

That made her blush, but she just looked down on the ground, unsure of how to respond.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence she looked at you again, and smiled.

"So… would my knight in shining armour care for a dance?" She asked and you could only smile as you offered her your hand.

"It would be my pleasure."

You went inside again and made your way over to the dance floor as the band began playing a slow romantic song.

You held her hand as you placed your other hand on her hip and you began to slowly move to the song. After just a few minutes Elsa inched even closer to you, making you rest both of your hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around your neck and rested her head on your shoulder as you continued to move to the slow rhythm of the song.

Suddenly, an urge to convey your feelings came over you and you gently made her look you in the eyes.

"Elsa…" You whispered and she looked deep into your eyes.

"Yes….?" She whispered back.

"Elsa, I…" You began, but stopped yourself as she smiled a bit.

"I know…" She whispered.

And with those words you slowly bent forward, capturing her lips in a tender, passionate kiss, letting the kiss speak the words that now didn't need to be said. It was magical and it made Elsa feel weak in her knees. It was her first kiss and never in her life had she felt anything like it. She placed her hands on your chest as you held her closer to you, neither of you wanting to break the kiss.

At the sideline Anna, Kristoff, Hans and Vanessa watched you two, with smiles on their faces.

"What a night, huh guys?" Hans asked the other three and they all nodded.

"What a night." Anna said with smile.

Later that night, when you had gone to bed, you were laying there thinking of the prom and how amazing it had been, despite Kevin's jealousy. You looked at the lamp and smiled.

"Good night… Elsa…"

Inside the lamp, Elsa smiled to herself as she heard you say good night to her.

"Good night… (F/N) …" She whispered as she closed her eyes, hoping she would dream of this night. It had been absolutely magical. The people, the music. But most of all. You. The way you had looked at her when you had seen her at the top of the stairs, the way you defended her... The way you had held her on the dance floor, and the way you had kissed her had really set off the emotions she knew had been building up inside of her for the past few weeks, ever since that night that you listened to the story of her life and showed that you truly cared about her. And she smiled as she realized that she finally knew what it was like to be in love and to be loved.

She slowly drifted off to sleep to the thought of her first kiss, and she couldn't wait to see you tomorrow.

* * *

**And that's it! **

**Thank you for reading and I hope I'll see you again next chapter.**

**Until then, stay safe and healthy, and take care of each other in the way that you can. **

**See you later! :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Kisses in the Moonlight

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you all are doing fine and are well and healthy. **

**I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy, so here we go. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kisses in the Moonlight**

The sunlight hit your face, waking you up from your sleep. You squinted your eyes as you opened them and sat up. You looked at the lamp and smiled. It had been a few weeks since the day of the prom, and the best night of your life so far. Ever since that night you and Elsa had been almost inseparable, and now the whole school knew about your relationship with her. Many of your fellow students were envious of you and you could hear things being said about you. Things like you weren't good enough for someone like Elsa, and that Elsa should dump you and go out with one of the popular guys at school instead. Like one of the soccer players for example. You didn't care about it at all. You were far too happy with your life right now to let someone's stupid opinions drag you down. Besides, your relationship with Elsa was none of their business anyway so why let it affect you?

Luckily Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Vanessa and your parents really supported you both, and they all seemed to really like Elsa. She had "been over" for dinner many times the past weeks and life right now was pretty great. And today was Friday, so you really looked forward to the weekend.

You made yourself ready for school and you and Anna left to meet up with everyone at your usual spot.

The day went by quickly despite you and Elsa still getting looks and hearing whispering about you, and after school, later that day, you were in the kitchen making yourself a light snack as Anna joined you. You were thinking of the plans you had made with Elsa the next day, and you smiled to yourself. Tomorrow was your one month anniversary and you wanted it to be just the two of you.

"Hey, (F/N), do you have any plans this weekend?" Anna asked as she got a glass, and you nodded as you finished making your ham and cheese sandwich.

"Yes, Elsa and I are going out on a date tomorrow." You replied with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice. Any plans for the date?"

"Just a nice picnic in the park. Just something simple." You smiled.

"Good plan." *she patted you on your shoulder before heading for the door.

"Oh, and btw. You're lucky. Mom and dad are going to a party tomorrow and I'll be sure to be gone while you're on your date." Anna said smirking and you looked at her, a bit confused.

"Anna, what are you…?" You asked, but you suddenly realized what she meant.

"Anna… really?" You raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but shake your head in amusement.

"Very funny Anna. Very funny."

That only made Anna chuckle as she left the kitchen with her glass of water.

That night Elsa was with Anna in her bedroom while you had to run an errand with your dad.

"Anna, can I ask you a... kind of… strange question?" Elsa looked at her.

"Yes, what is it?" Anna asked, curious.

"You've been seeing Kristoff for a while, right?" She asked and Anna smiled.

"Yes, we've been together for quite a while. Why?"

"What is… uhm… how should I put this...?" Elsa fiddled nervously with her long blonde braid.

Anna looked a bit confused. Why was Elsa so nervous?

"What is… uhm… what is sex like?"

Anna's eyes widened with surprise and Elsa's cheeks turned crimson.

"Are you…?" She began to ask but Elsa just nodded, cutting her off.

"But I thought that with your beauty, and considering how long you've lived you would have gone to bed with… uhm.. at least a couple of them." Anna reasoned.

"Oh, many of my previous masters tried to take me to bed, but I am lucky that I was allowed to refuse that wish. The first time it happened I confided in Terra, the deity that created me and was allowed to refuse any wishes of that form.

"That's good." Anna smiled a little bit.

"Well, it is a very nice thing. If you're doing it with the one you love it is one of the best feelings in the world. Some people also do it for casual pleasure and nothing more, and that's also fine as long as both, or all, parties' consent to it. As long as all parties involved are willing and consenting, it's all their business."

Elsa thought for a moment, before looking at Anna, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you ask me about this all of a sudden? Do you…?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Oh no, it's nothing, just forget it." She turned away, blushing more.

Anna didn't believe her, but just smirked.

"All right. But hear me out. My best advice to you is to be one hundred precent sure that this is what you want. Once it's done, you cannot go back. You only lose your virginity once."

Elsa smiled a bit and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Anna."

The day after the girl's unexpected conversation you ran upstairs to get changed before you went to the kitchen to get everything ready for the picnic.

"Ok, some light food, drinks, blanket…" You smiled to yourself.

"I think that's it. Everything's ready."

You grabbed the basket and your backpack containing the lamp and headed for the door.

"Mom, dad, Anna, see you later!" You said as you headed out

"See you later honey!" Your mom replied as they all heard the door close behind you.

At the park you picked out a beautiful spot down by the lake, and quickly set up everything. when you were done you went over to a place where the picnic could not be seen and got the lamp out of your backpack. Soon, Elsa was standing in front of you. You smiled.

"Hey." You embraced her and she hugged you tightly, loving the feelings of your strong arms around her. Your arms made her feel safe in a way she never had before.

"(F/N)…" She whispered.

You gave her a kiss before you looked at her.

"I have a surprise for you." You said with a smile.

Elsa smiled.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, follow me."

You took her hand and brought her over to the picnic and she gasped at the sight.

"Oh my… this is wonderful (F/N)…" She whispered and you gently squeezed her hand.

"I hoped you would like it."

"I love it." Elsa smiled.

You both sat down and you served her the food and drinks you had brought.

"Thank you so much (F/N). I can't believe it. You did all this? For me?"

"I wanted tonight to be special, since it is our one month anniversay." You said with a smile.

"Awww, you're so sweet." She smiled and you smiled back.

"At least I try to be. For you." You said and she giggled.

"Elsa, can I ask you something?" You asked and she smiled.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything."

"Does all the attention you get at school bother you?"

Elsa looked down.

"Well, it can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. But it's not too bad, and most people respect my privacy too."

"That's good. I'm not sure if you've heard it, but a few people have been talking about us." You said.

"Really?" Elsa asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, ever since we started dating, a few people have been jealous of our relationship and they say that you should rather date a soccer player or one of the other popular guys at school."

Elsa just shook her head.

"That won't happen, because I'm already seeing someone. And I wouldn't want to date anyone else. So please don't think about it." She gently took your hand and you smiled.

"I guess the geek won the princess in this love story." You said as you winked at her and that statement made her laugh.

"Well, if you consider yourself a geek you're the most handsome geek I've ever seen."

You blushed at that but smiled.

"Thanks Elsa."

You had just finished your meal and were enjoying more pleasant conversation as you looked up at sky and saw all the stars.

"It's a beautiful night…" Elsa said, also looking up at the sky and you smiled.

"Yes it is. But…" You said calmly before you looked at her.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

That made Elsa blush and she looked into your eyes.

"(F/N)…"

Without a word you leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss. Elsa was quick to return your kiss and very soon wrapped her arms around your neck.

You gently wrapped your arms around her and, to your surprise, she let herself fall backwards, pulling you on top of her.

The kiss became a bit more heated before she quickly stopped it and you looked at her, worried that you had done something wrong.

"Sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to..." You started but she looked at you before burying her face in the crook of your neck.

(F/N…)?" She whispered, not letting go of you.

"Yes?" you asked, wondering what she was going to ask you.

"I have a request…" she whispered.

"What is it?"

Her request could not have surprised you more than it did.

"Please… take me to your room…" She whispered and you slightly pulled away and looked at her in shock for a few seconds before you smiled as you could see her smile slightly.

"Ok… let's go…" you said as you both got up.

You quickly packed up everything and you stuffed it in your backpack before you gently picked Elsa up bridal style and headed back to your house. Elsa let her head rest on your chest as you carried her, and she could feel how her heart beat so fast by the thought of what was about to happened. It beat so fast she was scared it would leap out of her chest.

At home your parents were gone and Anna had kept her promise and left too, so the two of you had the house to yourself. Not long after you entered your room and carefully placed Elsa on your bed. You looked into her eyes and she gave you warm, affectionate smile back. You smiled back as you leaned down and gently captured her lips with your own in a kiss that made both of you almost moan instantly. You could both feel it. This kiss was unlike any other kiss you had ever shared over the last few weeks. Very soon the kiss became more heated and your hands carefully began to caress her body as you let one of them slide down her side, stopping at her hip. Her hands had worked their way up your back and up to the back of your head, and she was running her fingers through your hair as the kiss continued.

For Elsa, this was something totally new. Never before had she felt all the mix of emotions that was running through her body. She felt excited, thrilled and a whole range of other emotions she couldn't quite name. She also felt nervous. Really nervous. This was her first time doing anything like this, so she didn't really know what to expect. But she trusted you completely. She loved you and she knew that you were the one she wanted to give her first time to. She smiled into the kiss and just let herself get lost in the moment.

After a little while of making out you gently broke the kiss and looked into her eyes again.

"Elsa…" You whispered and she looked at you questioningly.

"Is this…your first time?" You asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes (F/N), it is…"

Your eyes widened with surprise.

"Really? Then… Are you sure you're ok with me?" You asked.

"I mean…You only lose your virginity once…"

Elsa giggled a bit.

"Anna said the same thing. But yes, (F/N). I am sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. The only other thing I am sure of is that I love you. I love you so much. My heart has chosen you, and I want to give you my virginity. So please… Take it…"

That was all you needed to hear.

You quickly straightened yourself up, unbuttoned your shirt and threw it on the floor before you carefully got on top her again and looked deep into her eyes. The moonlight light up the room through your bedroom window, basking your bare skin in it.

"As you wish…" You whispered before you once again captured her lips in another toe curling kiss that made you both moan again.

After a while you both laid in your bed in an absolute bliss after what had just happened. You could hardly believe it had happened. You had just taken the virginity of the most gorgeous young woman you had ever laid your eyes on and here she was, in your arms. You couldn't be more happy.

"How are you feeling?" You asked.

"Is your body ok?"

Elsa smiled and nodded.

"I'm feeling very good. Thank you so much (F/N)."

"Thank you?" You asked a bit confused.

"Thank you for granting me this request." She said with a smile and you smiled back and held her closer.

"Anything for you, Elsa."

Elsa leaned against you and put her head down on your chest and you held her as you both just enjoyed each other's presence.

After a while you could suddenly feel Elsa's body shake a bit and you quickly realized she was crying.

"Elsa….?" You asked worried, as she clung to you.

You carefully made her look into your eyes, and she was openly crying now.

"Hey…what's wrong?" You asked and you started to fear that Elsa was regretting what you had just done.

"It's just that… I suddenly started thinking…" She sobbed.

"About what? Do you… regret….?"

Elsa shook her head furiously.

"No! please don't misunderstand me, (F/N). I don't regret anything. I couldn't have lost my virginity to anyone else but you. It's just that… I've never met anyone like you… No one has ever treated me as good as you have… And now I remember… When you make your last wish… This will all be over… we will be over…I will have to go back to the lamp and wait for a new master…It's not fair."

You sighed. She was right. She was bound to the lamp, and you had no control over it. Thoughts starting racing through your head to come up with a solution. You had to come with something or else Elsa would be condemned to repeat this cycle forever. You were sure of it.

Then a thought suddenly popped into your head.

"Elsa, what if my last will be to set you free. To turn you human?" You asked and she looked at you with wide eyes.

"(F/N)… will you do that…?"

You nodded without hesitation.

"Of course. Elsa, I would do anything for you."

She hugged you tight and you smiled as you hugged her back.

"But there one thing I want to ask you." You said and she looked at you.

"We need to tell my parents and friends about your true origins. I mean, if we do this, we'll have to explain why you have to live with us, since you don't have a family waiting for you in France. I hope they'll believe us. Anna can help us convince them since she already knows. I'm sure they'll understand, once they get over the shock. You've met my parents a few times now, and they adore you. I'm sure they'll agree to let you stay here with us."

You stopped yourself to let Elsa process what you requested of her. You just hoped it wasn't too much and that it would scare her away. You would never forgive yourself if it did.

Elsa thought about it. You were right. You were absolutely right. Now she had an opportunity to live a full life as a human, together with you, Anna, her new friends at school and even your parents.

She looked at you with a smile.

"All right. Let's do it when the time comes for you to make your last wish."

Your inwardly sighed out of relief and hugged her tight.

Now, with Elsa by your side you felt like nothing could stop you.

Unbeknownst to you, the two of you were being observed by someone watching you from one of the trees in one your neighbour's garden. He was standing there, his fists clenching, his dark eyes glowing red and his razor-sharp teeth became visible as his smile grew more malicious.

"**Very well… This is an unexpected turn of events… It looks like I'll have to make my move sooner than I expected… much, much sooner…"**

* * *

**And that's it for now. **

**I just want to thank you so much for all the feedback and support this story has gained. It really encourages me to keep writing and I really hope I can pay you back a story that you all will enjoy. **

**Until next time!**

**See you later! :) **


	9. Chapter 9 Fire and Flames

**Hey guys, it's me again. **

**I hope you are all doing good. **

**I just want to start off by thanking you all for all the feedback I get from you. **

**I truly aprreciate it and it makes me strive to be a better writer and it really encourages me to keep writing and work hard to give you all a story you all will love and enjoy reading. So again, thank you so so much. **

**Now, I'm finally back with the next chapter of this story! **

**Sorry it took a while but I hope it was worth the wait. **

**So here we go. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fire and Flames **

"Kevin! Dinner!" a voice called.

Kevin was sitting in his room, gritting his teeth as he was pulled away from his thoughts by the voice of his mom.

"Coming!" He called back as he closed his yearbook, but not before taking one last glance at the school picture which had everyone in it, except you.

He had cut you out of it with a pair of scissors that he now used to pin the small picture of you to his wall, the tip of the scissors penetrating your throat. He looked at the picture of you, clenching his fists.

"Just wait (F/N) ..." He mumbled to himself.

He then left the room to go downstairs.

"Come on, (F/N)! I'm bored!" Anna complained as she was laying on your bed.

"Anna…" You sighed.

"Go bother mom and dad instead. I have to get this work done before tomorrow." You explained and Anna looked at you and pouted.

"Can I at least hang out with Elsa…or Olaf?"

You turned around and looked at her, then at Olaf who was in his cage.

"All right, if he wants to, you can take Olaf with you to your room. Is that ok for you buddy?" You asked and he nodded.

"I don't mind."

You smiled a bit.

"But hey, Anna….?" You said before she reached the door. She looked at you.

"Yeah…?"

"Can I talk to you about something before you leave?"

"Sure. Is something bothering you?" She asked as she sat down on your bed again.

"No, not at all. I just want to let you know that Elsa and I will tell mom and dad, and our friends about her true origins."

Anna bit her lip a bit.

"(F/N), are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked a bit concerned.

You nodded.

"Yeah. You see, I've made a promise to Elsa that I'll use my last wish to set her free. But after I've set her free, she'll need a place to live, since she doesn't have a family waiting for her in France."

Anna thought for a moment. What you said was true. Your family had indeed a pretty big house, and even two guest rooms, so giving her a place to live was very possible. The question was simply if your parents would allow it, once they found out that Elsa was really a genie. There was only one way to find out the answer to that question.

"I support your decision, (F/N)." She said with a smile.

"When are you going to tell them?"

You smiled a bit.

"Thanks Anna. I knew I could count on you. We'll tell them tomorrow. I'll ask Kristoff and Hans to come over after school."

She nodded.

"Sounds good. Well, I'll take Olaf with me and let you work then."

She got up and left your room.

You smiled for yourself as you remembered the day Anna found out that Olaf could talk. It was right after she found out that Elsa was a genie. Anna had been in your room when Olaf had started talking. She had wondered where the voice was coming from, and you had almost laughed your ass off at the sight of her shocked expression, complete with a wide open mouth, when she realized that your pet ferret could talk. You had explained to her that Elsa had given him the ability to talk and given you that wish as freebie and in just a few minutes Anna and Olaf had been chatting away like old friends.

"And now, neither of them will shut up…" You chuckled as you continued with your school work.

Meanwhile Kevin had finished his dinner and was sitting in his room again playing the remake of Resident Evil 2 on his PS4. He was trying hard to concentrate on the game as he tried to kill a zombie, but in his head he had only one thing. Revenge. He wanted to make you pay for all the humiliation he was subjected to at the school prom at the hands of you. And he was going to make damn sure you paid.

"Kevin…" a faint voice called just as a zombie killed his Leon S. Kennedy.

He paused the game and looked around.

"What…?"

"The back yard, Kevin." The voice said, it's tone almost commanding.

Kevin looked around to see where the voice was coming from but he couldn't see anyone. The only one in his room was himself.

Suddenly he felt something, almost like an invisible force, leading him out of his room, and he couldn't resist it. The only thing he could do was to comply. He went downstairs and out to the backyard.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Who's there?"

It only took a few seconds before the wind started howling. It was blowing so strong that the majority of the leaves on one of the nearby trees where blown off and started flying around in the back yard. Soon the leaves had formed what looked a fully grown human and soon a tall man wearing a dark hoodie stood before him, in the shadow of the trees.

"W…Who are you?!" He almost yelled, backing away from the stranger and falling to the ground.

"Relax kid." He said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was six feet, six inches tall, wore dark clothes, including a hoodie that hid his face.

"My name is Ifer and I've come to offer you something. Something I think you really want."

"And what is that?" Kevin looked at him as he got to his feet.

"What if I told you it includes revenge on (F/N) (L/N)?" He asked, smirking.

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"Now, I happen to know that you have feelings for a certain blonde haired beauty."

Kevin's eyes widened.

"Wait.. how do you…?"

"HOW I know is not important." Ifer said.

"Now, I'm here to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" Kevin asked. Now he was getting curious.

"Yes. A deal. You see… Elsa and (F/N) has something that belongs to me, and I want you to get it back for me."

"Right…" Kevin thought a for a few seconds before looking back at him.

"What's in it for me? What do I get in return?"

"What if I make Elsa fall head over heels for you?" Ifer offered, and now Kevin got really interested.

"You can do that?"

"Of course. I can do anything. I got you out to the backyard without even ringing your doorbell, didn't I?"

He had a point.

"Now, are you with me or not?" he asked, and Kevin thought about it for a few more seconds.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Kevin asked, and Ifer smirked.

"You're right. You don't know that. But trust me when I say… This the only chance you'll get to get Elsa to love you, and get (F/N) out of the way. Think about it. I get my lamp back and you get the girl of your dreams AND your love rival out of the way for good. I think we can both help each other out here, don't you think?"

Kevin was still skeptical. If he said yes to this, he would have to trust someone who could literally talk into his head, force him downstairs and just suddenly appear in his backyard. Then again, if what this guy said was true, he would have Elsa all to himself by noon tomorrow. He looked at Ifer.

"All right. I'm in."

Ifer smirked.

"Excelent…"

The next day you, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Hans were getting your books out of your lockers as you looked at Kristoff and Hans.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you guys come over to mine and Anna's place after school? There's something we want to share with you.

"Sure, I have time." Hans said.

"Yeah, me too." Kristoff nodded and you looked at Elsa and Anna with a smile.

"Great. Now, let's get to class."

You gently took Elsa's hand as you made your way to class.

A few hours later, during lunch hour all of you were sitting in the school's cafeteria enjoying your lunch as Kevin observed you from his own table. He took a quick glance at your bag as he remembered what Ifer had told him.

"_The lamp is in (F/N)'s bag. The one that he always carries with him. Take it and bring it to the school's gym. I'll meet you there.". _

He took a deep breath.

"Ok… this is it…" He mumbled as he stood up and walked towards your table. His friends asked where he was going but he just ignored them.

In the corner of your eye you could see someone approaching the table. It was Kevin. Just as he walked past your table, he quickly grabbed the bag and before you could react, he booked it.

"What the….?! Kevin! Get back here!" You got up from your chair in an instant and ran after him. The others soon followed.

"Come on! We need to get that bag back! Hurry!"

You ran as fast as you could, but the chase eventually stopped as a bunch of students came through the entrance doors.

As the crowd disappeared the chase led you out to the school ground. You looked around but you could not see Kevin anymore. He was too fast.

"Let's split up and search." You sad as you turned around to look at the others.

"Kristoff, check the football field. Hans, you go and check the men's locker rooms. Anna, will you check the school's library?" Elsa and I will check the gym."

They all nodded and you split up.

As you and Elsa reached the gym you immediately saw that the door was open.

"Come on." You said as you grabbed Elsa's hand and you both ran into the gym.

Just as you entered the gym you could see Kevin together with another man. The man was tall and wearing dark clothes that hid his face, but you recognized him as the "man" or creature that had been watching you for the past months.

Elsa gasped and you looked at what he held in his hand. Your bag.

"Kevin! What did you do?!" she asked, and Kevin smirked.

"It's time (F/N) pays for all the humiliation he subjected me to at the prom!"

"That was your own fault!" You said, but he just shook his head.

"Paybacktime (F/N)…"

You were interrupted by the man laughing.

"So, we finally meet, Elsa and (F/N) (L/N)."

You both stared at him.

"And WHO are you and what do you want?" Elsa asked.

"My name is Ifer. And what I came for, is obvious. This." He reached into your bag and pulled the lamp out.

Elsa's eyes widened and you gritted your teeth.

"Give me that lamp back! It's not yours!" You demanded but Ifer just chuckled.

"Oh, but it's mine now."

Then you could hear someone clear their throat. It was Kevin.

"Now, I've fulfilled my part of the deal. It's time for you to fulfill yours. Make Elsa fall in love with me." He said boldly.

Ifer suddenly got a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You're ordering me, kid?"

Kevin looked at him as his face fell.

"But you…."

Ifer burst out laughing.

"You really think I would do what I said?! Ha! You're a fool for trusting a complete stranger, not to mention, someone who knows where you live and shows up at your house!"

"Hey! You promised me!" Kevin yelled before Ifer raised his hand and slapped him so hard he flew backwards, hitting the gym's wall bar so hard it knocked him out instantly.

"Kevin!" You were about to run over to check on him, but Ifer spoke up again.

"Finally! The lamp I've been searching for, for so long is mine!" He said as he held it in his hands.

"No!" Elsa screamed as Ifer's long finger rubbed the lamp.

Your eyes widened and you felt your blood run cold as you realized what it meant. You were no longer Elsa's master. You quickly looked at her and she met your eyes.

"No… No no no no no….! Elsa…" You whispered and she slowly let go of your hand.

"(F/N)… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Elsa.. No…" You tried to grab her hand again but she suddenly disappeared.

You couldn't believe it. No. You didn't want to believe it. Now that Ifer was her new master you could no longer keep your promise to set her free. Was she truly bound to this curse forever?

Smoke could then be seen coming from the lamp and Elsa soon appeared in her genie form, but this time it was different. Her hair was darker, and her light blue silky blouse was now red underneath a jacket that was in a burgundy color. Even the snowflake shaped pin that fastened it had changed colors to scarlet red, and the pattern in the collar of her jacket had gone from golden to blood red.

"You summoned me…my Master…?" She said, her voice low as she repeated the words she had said to you when you first met her after rubbing the lamp.

"Yes." Ifer said.

"And don't even bother with explanation. I already know about my three wishes. And I already know what I want as my first wish."

You clenched you fists in anger. No one talked to Elsa that way.

"What is that, my Master?" Elsa asked.

Ifer gave her a wicked grin as he let the nail of one of his fingers trail the skin underneath her chin.

"Make me a fully fledged Balrog with omnipotent powers!"

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Omnipotent powers? But master…."

He grabbed her chin.

"Are you talking back to me?!"

She quickly shook her head and he smirked again.

"Good. Now… I wish to be an omnipotent Balrog!"

Elsa sighed and nodded as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Master..."

The second she snapped her fingers the ground started to shake violently. You could barely stand on your feet as you looked at Ifer.

In seconds his body started to grow and it didn't seem to stop. Soon he reached an astonishing twelve feet. Double the size of a fully grown man. His muscles became bigger, stronger, his face became more like a demon's combined with the curled horns, massive wings and long spikey claws and tail.

Meanwhile everyone had felt the ground shake and panic now spread around school. Both Kristoff and Hans felt it, and in the library, Anna could feel the vibrations and she got a very bad feeling.

"(F/N)….Elsa…" She whispered before she ran for the exit.

Outside there was total chaos. Screaming students and teachers running everywhere as Anna tried to find Kristoff and Hans.

As she reached the school ground Vanessa came running.

"Anna! Have you seen Hans?!" She asked panicked.

Before Anna could answer both Kristoff and Hans came up to them.

"There you are!" Anna said.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, we're fine. But we have to find Elsa and (F/N)! Kristoff said.

"The gym!" Anna said and all four of them rushed towards the gym.

Meanwhile, in the gym, you had regained your balance and were now looking up at Ifer who was towering over you.

"**YES! I CAN FEEL IT! THE POWER!" He roared. **

**"THIS POWER IS ALL MINE!" **

You looked at Kevin who was laying in the corner, still unconscious and then at Elsa who looked at you, her expression worried.

You felt anger building up in you. Your life had been so good the past months and up until now. You had a family that loved you, friends and a girlfriend that meant the world to you. And some massive winged bat was not gonna ruin it.

Luckily you were close to the gym's storage room, and you made a run for it. As you reached it you quickly looked the door and began to look for something, anything, as you heard Ifer getting closer and closer. Then you spotted a metal pipe in one of the corners and you immediately grabbed.

"This will have to do..." You mumbled.

Ifer had almost reached the storage room as you came running out of the room, swinging the metal pipe in your hand.

"(F/N)!" Elsa screamed as you leaped into the air.

You swung the metalpipe and brought it down hard and the sound of metal hitting something hard sounded through the air before you landed on your feet. You turned around and you could only stare at Ifer in disbelief.

The metal pipe had no effect and Ifer laughed as he grabbed you by the throat.

"**THINK YOU CAN HURT ME HUMAN?! HA! DON*T EVEN BOTHER! LIKE A BALROG LIKE ME CAN BE HURT BY A MERE HUMAN LIKE YOU! NOW I'M GONNA SHOW YOU REAL PAIN BEFORE YOU DIE! **He roared before slamming you into the wall, almost knocking you unconscious.

Elsa shut her eyes. She wanted so badly to do something. Her entre body screamed for her to stop Ifer, but she knew she couldn't fight her Master. Terra had forbidden that under any circumstances. The only thing she could do was close her eyes. She couldn't bare seeing you get hurt. You were her one and only love in life. You had been her first when it came to a lot of things. Love and friendship being among them. You had shown her that there were good people in this world, and you had shown her what it was like to be in love and feel loved. She loved you more than life itself and seeing this hurt her so much she could hardly breath. It felt like she could feel your pain and her heart ached more than words could ever describe and she felt like she was about to break at any moment. She silently cursed Terra for creating her as a puppet for masters to take advantage of, and cursing her to repeat this cycle over and over again.

"**NOW DIE!" **Ifer roared as he pointed a razor sharp claw right at your heart.

"NO! STOP IT!" Elsa screamed and Ifer looked at her.

"Please, I beg you. Spare his life." She pleaded.

"**And why should I do that?" **

Elsa looked at you, tears clearly visible in her eyes.

"Because I love him…" She said before looking back at Ifer.

"Please, I swear to you. If you spare his life, I'll do whatever you wish."

Ifer thought for a few seconds before smirking.

"Very well. If he means that much to you…"

Elsa sighed in relief. Ifer pulled you closer to his face, giving you a closer look at his face.

"**You are lucky, kid…Or maybe… not so lucky:" **He chuckled before staring you dead in the eyes.

"**And to let you know just who you are dealing with…"** He leaned in even closer to you.

"**You are dancing with the devil now... and the devil is in the lead…"** He hissed and he lifted you up before he threw you to the ground with force.

"ARGH!" You yelled out in agonizing pain just as you heard and felt your left shoulder blade break and your mind was so clouded you couldn't do anything but groan in pain.

Ifer's eyes were glowing dark red as he lifted both arms and the ground started to shake again as the floor beneath you opened up, revealing a dark realm filled with fire and flames.

"**NOW, I'LL BANISH YOU TO MY REALM OF DARKNESS FOR ALL ETERNITY!" **

"NOOOOO! Elsa screamed as your body began to sink into the ground.

"(F/N)! Elsa!" Anna called just as she, Kristoff, Hans and Vanessa burst through the doors to the gym.

The first thing she saw was Elsa, now dressed in red clothes, disappear in the blink of an eye with what looked like a hellish monster from a nightmare.

"Elsa….?" She mumbled.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out and when she turned around, she gasped in horror.

"(F/N)!* She screamed as she saw your body being swallowed by the floor. She ran over and grabbed your hand.

"Kristoff! Hans! Vanessa! Help me, please!" She screamed but it was too late.

Kristoff and Hans managed to grab her just as the floor complete devoured you.

"NOOOOO! (F/N)!" Anna screamed as she fell to her knees. She looked at her hands where she held your ring. It had slipped off your finger when she grabbed you hand. Now, it was the only thing she had left of you. She couldn't believe it. She had lost you, her brother, and someone who had become one of her best friends at the same time. It was almost too much to bear.

Outside there was still panic, but the only thing that could be heard was the screams of pain and agony that now filled the gym.

* * *

**And that's it for now. **

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope are all looking forward to see where this is going because now things are really heating up.**

**Until then, take care, stay safe and I'll see you next chapter! **


End file.
